Die Magie der zweiten Chance
by Vivianne Ollivander
Summary: Harrys Ferien vor Beginn des 6. Schuljahres nehmen eine unerwartete Wendung, als ihm Hermione eine schreckliche Eröffnung macht...
1. Der Verrat

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere dieser Fanfic, bis auf die von mir erfundenen, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Es sollen hier auch keine Rechte irgendwelcher Art verletzt werden. Ferner verfolge ich mit dieser FF keine finanziellen Interessen.

_**Harry & Hermione**___

Nachdenklich saß Harry auf dem Küchenstuhl und drehte unschlüssig die Teetasse zwischen seinen Händen nach links und nach rechts. Missmutig starrte er zur Küchentür und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie aufginge und ein menschliches Wesen eintreten würde, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte.

Egal wer; jeder war ihm recht, solange er nicht weiterhin alleine im Grimmauldsplace sitzen musste. Im Grunde war er Dumbledore ja dankbar dafür, dass er ihn rechtzeitig aus dem Würgegriff Vernons gerettet hatte als dieser zu der fälschlichen Annahme gekommen war, Harry hätte den neuen Familienwagen absichtlich die Auffahrt hinunterrollen lassen - woraufhin dieser mit einem Fahrzeug zusammenstieß, welches rein zufällig gerade am Haus der Dursleys vorbeigefahren war.

Nun, dem Schulleiter war klar, dass Harry unmöglich noch länger im Ligusterweg bleiben konnte, sollte der Junge am Leben bleiben. _„Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals"_, hatte Harry gedacht, als er unter Vernons wütenden Blicken den Portschlüssel berührt hatte, der ihn daraufhin in das Haus der Blacks gebracht hatte.

Harry seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse. _„Alleine. Verlassen. Einsam."_

Diese Worte kreisten in seinem Kopf während er den Blick von der Tür abwandte und ihn nun auf den Kamin ausrichtete. Die Mitglieder des Ordens waren allesamt unterwegs, die Weasleys geschlossen im Fuchsbau (irgendwas mit Sturmschäden) und Hermione wohl auf Urlaubsreise mit ihren Eltern.

Er schob den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. Immer noch die Tasse in der Hand schlappte er gelangweilt die Treppe nach oben und gelangte in den Flur. Diese Stille fraß ihn auf.

„_Nur mal einen Blick auf die Straße werfen"_, dachte er sich und ging, entgegen aller Vernunft langsam auf die Haustür zu.

_„KNALL"_

Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen und ließ die Teetasse auf den Steinboden fallen. Ein zweiter "_KNALL"_ mischte sich unter das ohrenbetäubende Kreischen der Mrs Black. Harry trat sofort wieder einen Schritt von der Tür zurück und zog gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab hervor, als ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war.

Harry sog die Luft ein und starrte auf die Tür. Abermals klopfte es. Die Gedanken zusammennehmend erinnerte er sich an die Brille, welche Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte, und mit der man durch geschlossene Türen und durch Wände sehen konnte. Er nahm die Seine ab, setzte die etwas klobig wirkende Brille auf und erblickte schon im selben Moment Hermione, die gerade mit ausgestrecktem Arm erneut im Begriff war, anzuklopfen. Harry hätte am liebsten vor lauter Freude aufgelacht; er trat sofort vor und öffnete die Tür.

„Harry!" Hermiones Aufschrei ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen fahren und schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch immer Dumbledores Brille trug. Kurzerhand riss er sie sich von der Nase und grinste.

„Harry", sagte Hermione noch einmal und fiel im um den Hals. Sie drückte ihn kurz und schob ihn dann entschlossen zurück ins Haus, nahm ihren Koffer auf und folgte ihm. Mit einem lauten Krach fiel die Tür ins Schloss und veranlasste Mrs Black umso mehr, ihren Missmut gegenüber nicht reinblütigen Zauberern und Hexen _(„Dreck! Abschaum!")_ kundzutun.

Harry, der in der letzen Woche ab und zu sogar absichtlich Lärm verursacht hatte, um die Alte zum Schreien zu veranlassen damit er wenigstens etwas Unterhaltung hatte, kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er war stehen geblieben und starrte Hermione an.

„Was… was ist", brachte er noch heraus, ehe Hermiones ohnehin schon gerötete Augen, den Tränen freien Lauf ließen.

Sie schluchzte auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Vergiss es", nuschelte sie und drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

„Hey", sagte Harry und sah zu, wie Hermione ihren Koffer in die andere Hand nahm und entschlossen an den Portraits entlang auf das Treppenhaus zulief.

„Sonst keiner da?", rief sie ihm zu und Harry konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nur erahnen.

„Nein", sagte er, „ich bin alleine hier."

„Aha!", sagte Hermione nur. Sie hatte den Fuß der Treppe erreicht und drehte sich um. Harry, der ihr irritiert gefolgt war, stoppte gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht mit ihr zusammenzuprallen.

„Ich gehe dann mal hoch und stelle den Koffer ab", sagte sie und Harry meinte zu spüren, dass dies in Wirklichkeit eine Bitte sein sollte, ihr nicht zu folgen.

Harry nickte, „ich bin in der Küche", sagte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, ehe er sich umdrehte und davonging.

_"Dreck, da liegt Dreck… Schlammblüter machen nur DRECK!", _hörte er die alte Black schreien und Harry wollte schon ohne darauf zu achten die Treppen nach unten nehmen, als ihm einfiel, dass er vorhin die Teetasse hatte fallen lassen.

Hermione ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Über eine Stunde war mittlerweile vergangen, in der Harry nicht nur die Scherben beseitigt hatte, auch züngelte jetzt ein munteres Feuer im Küchenkamin, die Tassen und Teller der vergangenen Tage waren gespült und weggeräumt und der Kessel pfeifte fröhlich auf dem Herd, bis Harry ihn herunternahm und sich den für heute schon siebten Tee aufgoss.

Hermione war bis jetzt noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Unschlüssig darüber was er tun sollte, ging er zögernd Richtung Tür, trat über die Schwelle und ehe er sich versah, war er auch schon auf dem Weg nach oben.

Im ersten Stock war alles ruhig. Entschlossen wandte er sich nach links, und steuerte den Raum an, in dem Hermione und Ginny bei ihrem letzten Besuch im Grimmauldsplace geschlafen hatten. Er klopfte, doch hinter der Tür regte sich nichts.

Schulter zuckend drückte er die Klinke herunter und stieß die Tür auf.

„Hermione?", fragte er leise und trat ins Zimmer.

Hermione lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und hatte die Arme unter ihrem Kopf vergraben. Harry sah, dass ihre Schultern zuckten. Mit einem Satz war er im Zimmer und trat ans Bett.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er und berührte sanft ihre bebende Schulter. Hermione fuhr erschrocken auf und starrte ihn an. „Harry?… Harry ich habe dich nicht reinkommen hören…"

„Hermione, würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry noch einmal und setzte sich neben sie.

„Was passiert ist…", schnaubte sie und wischte sich die Augen, „soll ich dir sagen was passiert ist? Hast du nicht gesehen, mit was ich vorhin hier ankam?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf; erinnerte sich aber gleichzeitig an das zweimalige laute Knallen und plötzlich wusste er es einzuordnen: der Knight Bus! Er sah sie irritiert an und an seinem Blick erkannte Hermione, dass er Bescheid wusste.

„Ganz genau. Mit dem Bus. Soll ich dir auch sagen, weshalb ich den Bus hierher nahm, und mich nicht wie ursprünglich geplant war, von Lupin habe abholen lassen?"

Harry wusste zwar nichts über eine diesbezügliche Vereinbahrung, beschloss aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und schnell mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Hermione beugte sich zu ihm vor und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, ihre Stimme klang gepresst.

„Weil ich von zu Hause weggelaufen bin…", ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.

Dieser Umstand erinnerte Harry zwangsläufig an Cho, doch anders als bei ihr hatte er das Gefühl, dass es in Ordnung war, wenn sie weinte. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen weshalb; vielleicht weil Hermione in den vergangenen sechs Jahren die sie sich jetzt kannten, verhältnismäßig wenig geheult hatte – anders als Cho. Die Gedanken an Cho abschüttelnd, drang ihm erst jetzt zu Bewusstsein, was Hermione da gesagt hatte.

„Abgehauen?", fragte er und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, „ähm… erkläre das mal genauer."

„Nun, mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, Harry", sie räusperte sich und sprach mit stockender Stimme weiter.

„Gleich nach Beginn der Ferien erhielten meine Eltern Post", sie drehte sich etwas zur Seite und zog aus ihrer Jeanstasche ein ziemlich zerknittertes Blatt Papier heraus.

Harry vermutete, dass dieses Papier wohl nicht alleine durch den Umstand, in einer Hosentasche untergebracht worden zu sein, so arg mitgenommen aussah. Vielmehr machte es den Eindruck, dass es mehrmals mutwillig zusammengeknüllt wurde.

„Hier", sagte Hermione und reichte Harry den Brief. Er erkannte, dass es Pergament war; hochwertiges Pergament. Es fühlte sich seidenglatt an und die Tinte mit der es beschriftet war, war wohl mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie nicht klecksen ließ. _„Teuer",_ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er begann zu lesen.__

_Sehr geehrte Mrs Granger,_

_sehr geehrter Mr Granger,_

_Sie werden vergeblich nach einem Namenszeichen, beziehungsweise einer Signatur am Ende dieses Schreibens suchen, denn mein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache._

_Es ist sogar so, dass ich mir sehr gut ihre Dankbarkeit vorstellen kann, die Sie beide erfüllen wird, nachdem sie diesen Brief zu Ende gelesen haben. Es würde mich somit tief verlegen machen, wenn Sie mir Ihre Verbundenheit mitteilen möchten – und das Sie dies tun möchten, dessen bin ich mir sicher._

_Ihnen ist sicherlich die Existenz über „Sie – wissen – schon - wen" bekannt. Sicherlich ist Ihnen auch bekannt, dass „er, dessen – Name – nicht – genannt – werden - darf", zurück ist. Nun, die Gefahr die durch ihn ausgeht, ist bekannt. Ebenso hoch einzustufen ist sie, durch seine - ewig ihm treu verbundenen – Anhänger…_

Harry überflog die Zeilen nur noch, und ließ das Blatt entsetzt sinken.

Dieses Schreiben offenbarte Hermiones Muggeleltern ausnahmslos alles darüber, in welche Gefahren ihre Tochter in den vergangenen Schuljahren verstrickt gewesen war. Angefangen über den Kampf mit dem Troll, die Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen, über ihre missglückte Verwandlung durch den Vielsafttrank, ihre Verbindung zu einem Mörder…

Harry sah Hermione entsetzt an. Jene Geschehnisse, von denen ihm urplötzlich bewusst wurde, dass seine Freundin diese nie, aber wirklich nie ihren Eltern berichtet hatte. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie es wirklich geschehen war.

„Kannst du dir nun denken, was meine Eltern dazu gesagt haben?", flüsterte Hermione.

Harry schluckte. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Eine schlimme Ahnung nahm von seinem Denken Besitz. Er hob vorsichtig Hermiones Kinn an und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Nein", sagte er und nochmals: „nein, dass kann nicht sein."

Hermiones Gesicht war plötzlich tränennass. Harry zog sie an sich und spürte wie sie unter Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Einen Augenblick lang saßen sie da; Harry unfähig etwas zu sagen und Hermione an seiner Brust schluchzend.

„Sie haben mir verboten, weiterhin Hogwarts zu besuchen… ansonsten haben sie kaum etwas dazu gesagt, Harry. Mum ist den ganzen Abend lang mit der Hand vor dem Mund herumgelaufen, als wolle sie sich erbrechen, und ständig hat sie vor sich hin gewimmert. Dad ist ins Labor und als er nach ein, zwei Stunden wieder raus kam, meinte er, dass es ihm leid täte, er und Mum wären immer stolz auf mich und meine Kräfte gewesen… aber unter diesen Umständen sähen sie sich gezwungen, mich nicht mehr in diese Welt zurückzuschicken. Es wäre unverantwortlich. Mum hat da gesessen und immer wieder gesagt, das habe ich nicht gewusst… das habe ich nicht gewusst…"

Hermione hob leicht ihren Kopf und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Das bedeutet, sie reißen mich raus. Aus meiner Welt, Harry. Ich darf nicht mehr zurück… ist dir das klar? Ich darf nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, ich muss in eine Muggelschule. VERDAMMT, DAS KÖNNEN DIE NICHT TUN", schrie sie und schlug mit der rechten Faust auf Harrys Schulter, der daraufhin zusammenzuckte und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Er war sprachlos.

Ein Gefühl von einer dermaßen großen Machtlosigkeit nahm von ihm Besitz, wie er es bisher noch nicht kannte.

„Sie können doch nicht von mir verlangen, seelenruhig eine Muggelschule zu besuchen; in Ruhe und Frieden in der Muggelwelt zu leben, während du ständig in Lebensgefahr schwebst? Mein Gott, Voldemort ist da draußen… und er wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er dich umgebracht hat! Ich kann doch jetzt nicht weg!"

Harry hörte für einen Moment auf zu atmen.

„Hermione", murmelte er tief bewegt in ihre Haare.

„Verstehst du jetzt? Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als von zu Hause wegzulaufen. Noch am gleichen Abend ist Dad raus in den Garten und hat da gesessen… mindestens eine Stunde lang und auf eine Eule gewartet, mit der sie meine Abmeldung von der Hogwartsschule an Dumbledore schicken konnten und schon zwei Tage später hatten sie mich auf der _„Global-High-School"_ angemeldet. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, Harry. Ich… ich habe meine Sachen gepackt und mich, als meine Eltern in der Praxis waren, an die Queen-Elizabeth-Street gestellt und den Bus gerufen…", sie stockte und sah irritiert zu Harry hoch.

Harry strich ihr eine Träne weg, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Er war gerührt, er fühlte sich verstanden, er spürte die Solidarität, die Treue die Hermione ihm gegenüber empfand… ein Gefühl umschloss sein Herz… ein Gefühl, das er bisher noch nicht kannte.

Ein Gefühl der Wärme, der Geborgenheit, einem Gefühl unendlich tiefer Dankbarkeit.

„Ich wusste nicht wohin… wir haben doch nichts vereinbart. Ich habe doch immer auf Post von euch gewartet. Also habe ich dem Fahrer gesagt, ich möchte in den Fuchsbau… doch als ich da ankam, war keiner da. Es sah auch ziemlich… ziemlich wüst dort aus. Ich weiß nicht… als wenn ein… ein Sturm übers Haus gefegt wäre. Also habe ich den Bus noch mal gerufen und habe halt den Grimmauldplace als Ziel genannt".

Hermione schniefte leise und rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter; nicht einen Millimeter wich sie von ihm. Harry wurde sich der Nähe zu ihr bewusst; und als dies geschah, drückte er sie an sich und strich ihr über den Rücken. Es war nicht dieses unbeholfene Tätscheln wie bei Cho, das ihm damals als einzige Möglichkeit erschien, seine Hilflosigkeit zu überspielen. Nein, diese Berührung – hier, in diesem Moment - war aufrichtig.

Harry überlegte sich, dass er darüber erschrocken sein müsste, oder zumindest irritiert. Immerhin hielt er Hermione im Arm. Doch so sehr er auch diese oder ähnliche Empfindungen in sich tief drinnen suchte… er fand sie nicht. Dafür wandte sich ganz langsam ein anderes Gefühl an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Selbstverständlichkeit. _„Du hast es gewusst"_, sagte eine Stimme in ihm, _„du hast es schon eine ganze Zeitlang gewusst, Harry."_

Umso mehr traf ihn mit ungeheurer Wucht die Erkenntnis, dass Hermione eigentlich gar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte. Sie hatte dieser unausweichlichen Tatsache nur selbst Aufschub gegeben. Eines wurde ihm in diesem Moment jäh klar, Weglaufen war auf keinen Fall die richtige Lösung; das würde auch bedeuten, mit ihren Eltern zu brechen… nein, dass durfte einfach nicht geschehen.

Aber genauso wenig durfte es sein, dass Hermione nicht mehr in die Schule zurückkehrte. Noch während Harry dies dachte, übermannte ihn ein großes Schuldgefühl. Er war drauf und dran, sich selbst als Egoisten zu beschimpfen, als ihm der Grund wie ein Pfeil ins Herz schoss, weshalb er sich sehnlich wünschte, Hermione möge auch die letzten beiden Schuljahre mit ihm verbringen.

_„Du hast dich in sie verliebt."_

Er stieß heftig die Luft aus und für einen Moment schloss er ergeben die Augen. _„Du hast es gewusst", _flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, er wusste um die Gefahr, der Hermione in Hogwarts zweifellos ausgesetzt war.

Harry schob sie sanft von sich weg und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Bin ich ein Egoist?", fragte er flüsternd, „denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ohne dich in Hogwarts zu sein."

Er holte tief Luft. „Aber ich habe auch Angst um dich, Hermione, deswegen… wäre es vielleicht wirklich am Vernünftigsten, wenn du… wenigstens eine Zeitlang… ganz von der Zaubererwelt… nun… Abstand nehmen würdest. Denke auch an deine Eltern…"

Er stockte hilflos. Hermiones Blick wandelte sich von Fassungslosigkeit, nachdem er ihr seine Befürchtungen hinsichtlich der Eltern offenbart hatte, in Mitgefühl.

„Du bist weder Egoist, noch musst du Angst haben, Harry. Tatsache ist, mich will jemand aus Hogwarts weghaben und uns beiden dürfte klar sein, dass es sich bei diesem anonymen Schreiber um einen Malfoy handelt. Ich werde mit Mum und Dad schon einig", sie nickte bestätigend und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick. Sie sahen sich beide an.

Die Sekunden verstrichen wortlos.

Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Blick wurde ernster, als er bisher schon war.

Er wusste, was jetzt kam… was kommen musste.

Nur, dass _er_ es diesmal war, der den Anfang machte.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, so heftig, als wollte es seinen Körper durchstoßen.

Hermione schien es zu spüren; ihr Gesicht glättete sich und es hatte den Anschein, als hielte sie den Atem an… als hielte die ganze Welt den Atem an.

Harrys Gesicht kam dem ihren immer näher; ihre Blicke schienen aneinander gefesselt, wie festgesaugt.

Er konnte ihren warmen Atem spüren, sah, wie sich ihre Lider senkten und schloss selbst die Augen.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich.

Sanft, weich und warm.

Harry überlief es gleichzeitig heiß und kalt.

Sein Herz klopfte immer schneller.

Hermiones Finger lösten sich von seinen Schultern und glitten suchend hin zu seinem Nacken, an dem sie ihn mit zitternden Händen noch fester zu sich zog, während sie sich langsam nach hinten sinken ließ…

_the end_


	2. Die Flucht

Autornote:

Ursprünglich sollte „Harry & Hermione" eine Kurzgeschichte bleiben. Ich hatte sie in meinem „Stammforum" gepostet, mich dann aber doch entschieden, sie zu veröffentlichen. Anlass war mein ganz persönlicher Wunsch nach dem Pairing H/H.

Aufgrund der – für mich überraschenden – positiven Reviews, die alle den Wunsch teilten, ich möge die Geschichte um Harry und Hermione weiter schreiben, habe ich mich nun doch dazu entschlossen.

Nun, jetzt werde ich mein Bestes geben, die Story auszubauen!

Kapitel 2: **Die Flucht**

Harry wusste nicht recht wie ihm geschah; einerseits war er über diese plötzliche ungewohnte Nähe zu Hermione verwirrt, andererseits wiederum genoss er sie. Für einen kurzen Augenblick ließ er noch diese Nähe zu, indem er sie leidenschaftlich küsste, dann aber rollte er sich schnell zur Seite und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Hermione lächelte nicht.

Ihr Blick hielt zwar dem Seinen stand, doch schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen und schon hatte sie ihren Kopf an seiner Brust verborgen und fing herzzerreißend an zu schluchzen.

„Tut mir leid", wimmerte sie unter seinem karierten Baumwollhemd hervor, „ich hatte eben das Gefühl, als wenn das ein… ein Abschiedskuss gewesen wäre…"

Sie schluchzte auf und Harry spürte, dass die Hitze ihrer Wangen anstieg. Vom Weinen geschüttelt war Hermione eine ganze Zeitlang nicht fähig weiter zu sprechen und Harry ließ es geschehen, denn wieder stieg die Panik in ihm hoch. Begleitet von Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsam verlebten Schuljahre, die geprägt von Verlustängsten, Trauer, Schmerzen, Kummer und Unglücken war.

An Schuljahre, in denen Hermione (immer) wie auch Ron (meistens), bedingungslos zu ihm gehalten hatten. Ohne die er… in seinem Kopf schien sich ein schwarzer Vorhang zu senken, aus allen Winkeln seines Gehirns lösten sich dunkle Gestalten, Dementoren gleich, die ihre schwarzen Umhänge über sein Ich zu werfen schienen.

Sein Kopf war ausgefüllt mit Bildern, die ihm immerfort die abscheulichsten Szenen seines Lebens zeigten… Sirius Gesicht stand urplötzlich ganz klar vor ihm. Fast schon panisch löste er sich von Hermione und setzte sich auf.

Er stemmte sich vom Bett hoch und griff nach dem Pergament, welches zu Boden geflattert war und nun auf den dunkel gebeizten Dielenbrettern lag, von wo aus es ihn höhnisch anzustarren schien. Eisige Kälte durchflutete Harry, als er den Brief aufhob und ans Fenster ging, um ihn im Rest des Tageslichtes noch einmal zu lesen. _„Malfoy"_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Dieser Bastard", murmelte er und starrte auf die Straße hinaus, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

„Bastard? Wer?", hörte er Hermione durch seine zornigen Gedanken sagen. Das Bett knarrte, und schon stand sie neben ihm.

„Was glaubst du denn, wer diesen Brief geschrieben hat, Hermione?", fragte Harry mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Kopf schmerzte und die Hände zitterten.

„Nun, der erste Gedanke war Malfoy, ganz klar. Draco oder sein Vater. Ich wüsste nicht, wer mich sonst so sehr hasst, als dass er mir so etwas antun würde".

„Keiner hasst dich, außer den Malfoys", sagte Harry grimmig und wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu.

„Hier steht, dass du dich mehrere Male im Verbotenen Wald aufgehalten hast… dazu ist erklärt, dass dieser sich auf dem Gelände der Schule befindet und für jeden Schüler, egal welchen Alters, frei zugänglich ist…", Harry schnaubte und runzelte die Stirn als er weiter las.

Es war ungeheuerlich, einer der Malfoys (er tippte eher auf beide), hatte mit stoischer Genauigkeit die Lebensumstände auf Hogwarts aufgezählt, welche für Muggle – und da gab er sich keiner Illusion hin – tatsächlich haarsträubend sein mussten. Angefangen vom Wald, bis hin zu dem im See hausenden Riesenkraken, hatte der oder die Briefschreiber nichts an seinen widerlichen Informationen ausgespart.

Harry sah Malfoy vor sich, wie er genüsslich die vergangenen Schuljahre Revue passieren ließ und sie dann hastig aufs Pergament kritzelte. Ein unbändiger Hass stieg in ihm hoch und ihm war klar, würde einer der Malfoys jetzt vor ihm stehen, er würde zuschlagen.

Mrs Blacks Geschrei, ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Bis nach oben war das Gezeter der Alten zu hören, so laut, dass die Bilderrahmen an den Wänden zu vibrieren begannen und sogar in Waltrude Schlotterings Portrait, der irdene Krug umfiel. Noch während Harry zur Tür rannte, wunderte er sich, wie es möglich war, dass aus dem Gefäß Wasser lief. An der Tür angekommen horchte er angestrengt, doch hörte er weder Schritte die knarrenden Holzstufen emporsteigen, noch Stimmen. Er wandte sich zu Hermione um und erschrak.

Sie hatte in der kurzen Zeit, in der Harry an der Tür gelauscht hatte, das Fenster geöffnet, und sich tief, die Arme auf der Fensterbank abgestützt, über den Sims gebeugt und starrte anscheinend auf den Gehweg, mehrere Meter unter ihnen. Harry war mit einem Satz bei ihr, packte sie an der Taille und riss sie zurück.

„Lass mich", fauchte sie und machte sich wütend von ihm los. Ihre Augen blitzten; Harry sah Resignation in ihnen.

Die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen lief Hermione einige Male im Zimmer auf und ab und Harry ließ sie gewähren. Er lehnte sich nun selbst über die Fensterbank, um zu sehen, was Hermione in diese Verfassung gebracht haben könnte. Eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in ihm hoch.

„Welches Auto fahren deine Eltern?", fragte er dumpf und richtete sich auf. Stille. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Einen dunkelblauen Rover", flüsterte sie rau und rieb sich die Augen.

„Da unten steht einer… Hermione, sag jetzt bloß nicht, deine Eltern sind hier…"

Doch im selben Moment wurde ihm die Absurdität dieser Frage bewusst. Ihre Eltern konnten nicht hier sein. Der Grimmauldplace No 12 war Hauptsitz des Ordens, die Top-Secret-Adresse in der Zaubererwelt überhaupt. _„Idiot"_, schalt er sich im innern und atmete auf.

„Doch."

Harry glaubte erst, sich verhört zu haben. Er schnappte nach Luft, „das geht doch gar nicht", krächzte er und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Du weißt, wir sind hier im Sitz des Ordens, diese Adresse ist so geheim wie…."

„Doch, sie sind hier", unterbrach ihn Hermione mit einer Spur ihrer Ungeduld in der Stimme, die er die meiste Zeit insgeheim an ihr insgeheim kritisiert hatte, nun aber, im Angesicht einer eventuellen baldigen Trennung, für sich akzeptierte. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher,… das ist ihr Auto."

„Aber wie?", flüsterte Harry entsetzt und griff Hermiones Arm, „wie?", fragte er noch mal und schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", sagte Hermione und biss sich auf die Lippen, „vielleicht… vielleicht hat Dumbledore ihnen jemanden vom Orden geschickt, um nach mir zu suchen? Ich habe ihnen die Adresse jedenfalls nie gegeben."

Hermione wurde blass und um ihre Mundwinkel herum zuckte es.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung", entgegnete sie schließlich nochmals leise und schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf; „aber ich will nicht in diese verfluchte Muggelschule, Harry!", schluchzte sie und nun sah Harry, wie sich ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte und ihr Blick grübelnd durch ihn hindurch ging.

Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment wieder anfangen zu weinen. Wenn sie tatsächlich ein Ordensmitglied hier finden würde, dann müsste sie unweigerlich zurück zu ihren Eltern, und das würde bedeuten, dass sie sich mindestens in den nächsten zwei Jahren nicht mehr wieder sehen würden.

_Knarr._

Beide wirbelten herum.

„Da kommt jemand", flüsterte Hermione überflüssigerweise, noch ehe Harry reagieren konnte.

Tatsächlich, ohne Zweifel, da kam jemand die Treppe hoch. _Knarz_das war die neunte von oben, jene, vor der Sirius immer gewarnt hatte, sie könne jeden Moment einbrechen. Sirius. Nein, nicht an Sirius denken.

Harry drehte sich hektisch nach allen Seiten; Fenster? Nein, zu hoch. Unters Bett kriechen? Wie kindisch. Aus der Tür raus? Zu spät. Die Tür, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Ich Idiot", sagte er zu sich selbst und zog Hermione um das Bett herum zur Fensterseite.

An der Wand hing ein alter Wandteppich, der Mrs Weasleys Säuberungsaktion nur deshalb entgangen war, da er im Mädchenzimmer hing, und sie in ihrer Naivität, die sie überraschenderweise doch ab und zu an den Tag legte, dachte, die Mädchen würden sich darum kümmern.

Ginny hatte ihm aber erzählt, dass sich hinter diesem Teppich eine Tür verbarg, durch die eine Treppe nach oben in den nächsten Stock führte. Das ganze Haus würde von solchen Geheimgängen wimmeln, hatte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen erzählt und sich dann giggelnd davongemacht.

Rasch schlug er den Teppich zur Seite, nicht einen Moment daran zweifelnd, dass Ginny ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie hatte.

Vor ihnen befand sich eine Tür, die scheinbar nahtlos nach allen Seiten in Wand überging. Die Schritte kamen näher, zögernd, als suchte dieser jemand, der diese Schritte ging, etwas Bestimmtes.

Harry sammelte seine Gedanken und zerrte Hermione vor die Tür; während sie hektisch mit den Fingern die kaum sichtbare Nahtstelle zwischen Tür und Wand entlang fuhr, nahm er ihren Koffer und schob ihn so leise wie möglich unter das Bett, auf dem sie nur einige Minuten zuvor noch gelegen hatten und strich schnell die verräterischen Stellen in der Bettwäsche glatt. Anschließend rannte er zu dem Fenster und schloss es bevor er wieder zu ihr zurückeilte. Gerade in diesem Moment hatte sie den geheimen Knopf gefunden, welcher den Geheimgang öffnete und die Tür nach innen aufschwingen ließ. Den Beiden schlug augenblicklich der Geruch von feuchtem Moder entgegen.

Sie zwängten sich wortlos durch die enge Türflucht und schlossen sie von innen. Keinen Moment zu früh, wie sie hörten, wie genau in diesem Augenblick von außen an die Zimmertür geklopft wurde und eine vertraute Stimme, die Harry in diesem Moment der Eile jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte, seinen Namen rief. Dunkelheit umfing sie und Harry wäre über die erste Stufe gestolpert, hätte Hermione ihn nicht vorsorglich am Arm gepackt und ihn zurückgezogen. „Ich geh vor", hauchte sie und schon spürte er wie sich ihr Körper an ihm vorbei, ein Stück nach oben schob.

Vorsichtig, mit den Händen die Wände links und rechts von ihnen abtastend, stiegen sie Treppenstufe für Treppenstufe in der völligen Dunkelheit nach oben, bis ein dumpfer Schlag zu hören war.

„Wir sind da", hörte er Hermione sagen und schon vernahm er erneut dieses Klickgeräusch und die Tür öffnete sich nach innen.

Hermione trat rasch einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen Harry der verdutzt durch den Türspalt in zwei große kugelrunde orangefarbene Augen starrte.

Mühsam unterdrückte er einen Aufschrei, als sich auch schon Hermione hastig nach unten beugte und in dieser Haltung einen Augenblick verhielt, bis sich diese Augen ebenfalls nach unten senkten. Nach unten senkten? Durch den plötzlichen Lichteinfall sah Harry, dass diese Augen in einem riesigen Vogelkopf steckten, der nun eben kurz vor dem Boden innehielt.

Harry konnte ein Scharren hören und schon richtete sich der Kopf wieder auf und Harry sah dicht vor der sich ebenfalls aufrichtenden Hermione einen blitzenden scharfen Schnabel.

„Seidenschnabel", seufzte er erleichtert und verbeugte sich in der Enge der Treppenflucht ebenfalls hastig, ehe er an Hermione vorbei nach draußen drängte, wobei es unter seinen Füßen knackste und raschelte.

Der Hippogreif spreizte seine Flügel weg vom seinem übel zerzausten grauen Vogelleib und ließ ein Krächzen hören.

Mit seinem mächtigen Schnabel schob er feine Knochenreste vor sich her, als wolle er Harry tadelnd darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er schon eine Weile lang kein Futter mehr bekommen hatte. Harry tätschelte kurz seine Flanke und stöberte besseren Wissens in seiner Jeanstasche nach etwas Essbarem.

„Es tut mir Leid", nuschelte er und hielt Seidenschnabel die nach außen gekehrten Handflächen hin, „wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du immer noch hier oben bist, dann hätte ich dir sicherlich etwas mitgebracht."

Er wandte sich an Hermione, „jetzt müssen wir nur noch hier oben warten, bis deine Eltern wieder abgereist sind", und ging unter dem Knirschen und Knacksen der Knochen zum Fenster und wischte mit dem Ärmel ein Guckloch in den Dreck auf der Scheibe.

Der Blick nach draußen war sinnlos; sie befanden sich direkt auf dem Dachboden und das Fenster lag in einem Erker, welcher wiederum in das Dach eingelassen war.

Außer braungebrannten, halbwegs zerbröselten Ziegeln, und dem Himmel geradeaus, konnte Harry nichts sehen.

„Ähm…das meinst du doch jetzt nicht ernst, von wegen, dass wir hier oben warten, bis meine Eltern weg sind, oder?" hörte er Hermione sagen, während er immer noch durch das Guckloch starrte und den Briefschreiber aufs Neue verfluchte.

„Harry!"

Harry wirbelte erschrocken herum. „Ich rede mit dir", Hermione hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermione, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns hier finden, und deine Eltern…."

„_Harry_!", Hermione ließ einen Seufzer hören und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was glaubst du was passiert, wenn Moody hier aufkreuzt? Ich muss hier weg… und das schnell! Hilfst du mir?"

Ihren Arm ausgestreckt, deutete sie mit der Hand auf Seidenschnabel, der eben wieder mit den Füßen scharrte und seine Flügel spannte. Und Harry verstand.

Es kostete sie einige Anstrengung, das Fenster aus dem Rahmen zu heben und die Querstreben heraus zu brechen; gleiches taten sie mit dem Fenster nebenan und mit einem kräftigen Hau-Ruck, zogen sie den dazwischen liegenden, schon sehr morschen, Holzbalken heraus.

Harry zog sich dabei einen beachtlichen Holzsplitter zu, den Hermione jedoch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einem Ruck aus dem Finger zog.

Schließlich hatten sie die Ränder mit alten Laken, auf denen Seidenschnabel für gewöhnlich schlief und die vor Dreck starrten, soweit es ging von scharfkantigen Holzsplittern befreit, damit sie gefahrlos hindurch gelangen konnten.

Hindurch. Ja, nur wie?

Harry überlegte, ob sie sich schon im Zimmer auf Seidenschnabels Rücken setzen sollten, um durch das Fenster hindurch zufliegen, doch Hermione wies dies energisch zurück.

Seidenschnabels Flügelspannweite wäre für die Öffnung zu groß, und Harry musste ihr recht geben, denn genau in diesem Moment spreizte der Hippogreif erneut die Flügel und warf den scharfgeschnittenen Kopf nach hinten.

Also versuchten sie, wie damals schon in Hagrids Kürbisfeld, Seidenschnabel mittels Bitten und Rufen ans Fenster zu locken; Harry fand glücklicherweise einen kleinen Knochen mit einem Fetzen von irgendetwas daran, mit dem sie ihn schließlich dazu brachten, vor das Fenster zu treten. Die schwierigste Aktion war allerdings, Seidenschnabel dazu zu bewegen, auf den Fenstersims zu springen, um auf dem Vordach stehend, die beiden aufsitzen zu lassen. Das war ihr Plan, den sie sich auf die Schnelle ausgedacht hatten, nachdem Harrys weitere Vorschläge allesamt von Hermione unwirsch abgelehnt wurden.

Harry würde niemals die folgende halbe Stunde vergessen, in dem sie letztendlich dieses schwere, unförmige und auf dem Boden doch so schwerfällige Tier dazu brachten, sich aus dem Fenster zu bequemen.

Zu diesem Zweck hatte Harry zwei besonders lange Dielenbretter aus dem Boden gerissen (auch dieser Splitter wurde von Hermione herausgezogen) und sie nebeneinander an den Fenstersims gelehnt. So war es Seidenschnabel möglich, die Bretter entlang nach oben zu laufen, über den Sims zu steigen und so auf das Vordach zu gelangen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen schien das Tier entweder nicht zu begreifen, was es tun sollte; oder es weigerte sich schlichtweg, den warmen Angestammten Platz in der Dachkammer zu verlassen. Es kostete sie alle Überredungskunst und akrobatische Verrenkungen (Harry stand mit einem Bein auf dem Dielenbrett, das andere auf dem Vordach, die linke Hand hielt sich krampfhaft am Rahmen fest, mit der rechten fuchtelte er mit dem Knochenstückchen vor Seidenschnabels Schnabel herum), um den Hippogreif letzendlich dazu zu bewegen, die erste Klaue auf das Brett zu setzen. Wild mit den Flügeln schlagend (Hermione konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken), setzte er schließlich Klaue für Klaue den Weg nach oben fort und ließ sogar zu, dass Harry das ledernde Halsband, an dem die Zügel befestigt waren, ergriff und ihn so über den Sims zog.

Eilig kletterte Hermione ebenfalls zu ihnen hoch, während Harry die Zügel nach hinten auf den Rücken des Tieres warf und Hermione bedeutete, sich zu beeilen. Der Wind blies ihnen kräftig um die Nase und zog an ihren Haaren und Kleidern. Harry schätzte, dass sie sich gut 20 Meter über der Straße befanden; für ihn kein Problem, doch ein Blick in Hermiones Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie sich dieser Höhe durchaus bewusst war… die Blässe um die Nase herum stand ihr nicht gut. Ineinander verschränkt hielt er ihr seine Hände hin und hievte sie so auf den mittlerweile in der Hocke verharrenden Hippogreif. Nun beugte sich Hermione hinunter und half ihrerseits ihm hinauf.

Er setzte sich hinter sie und griff um ihre Taille herum nach den Zügeln, holte tief Luft und trat Seidenschnabel mit den Füßen kräftig in die Flanke.

Begleitet von einem markerschütternden Schrei Hermiones, setzte sich Seidenschnabel ruckartig auf, während er gleichzeitig nach vorne sprintete und mit einem heißeren Krächzen die Flügel spannte und… abhob.

Hermione hielt sich krampfhaft an Harrys Armen fest und hatte ihren Kopf nach vorne gebeugt, so als wolle sie panisch den Blick geradeaus verhindern.

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss es ganz einfach, wieder in der Luft zu sein; auch den Wind empfand er nicht mehr so schlimm, denn die Kaminwirkung durch die umliegenden Häuser war weg und sie flogen jetzt in der schon fortgeschrittenen Dämmerung hoch über das Land.

Unter ihnen schimmerte die Themse, welche den Süden Londons vom Norden trennte; die Lichter am „London Eye" leuchteten hell und beschrieben einen silbern schimmernden Kreis in der Luft.

Schnell ließen sie die Banken und Büros beherbergenden Hochhäuser hinter sich und flogen über mehrere Wohngebiete hinweg. Sogar Hermione lockerte ihren Griff; dennoch hörte er sie leise vor sich hinwimmern. Harry schloss, nicht ohne die Zügel loszulassen, die Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich.

Das Wimmern hörte auf.

Wie lange sie geflogen waren, hätten beide im Nachhinein nicht sagen können, doch nach und nach brach die Nacht um sie herum endgültig herein und eine helle Mondsichel schob sich hinter den Berghängen hervor.

Harrys Gedanken waren diesen Abend zurückgewandert und verharrten nun schon eine ganze Weile bei ihrem Kuss. Er fühlte ein Kribbeln an seinen Wangen, das hochzog bis in die Haarspitzen und gleichzeitig spürte er Röte, die ihm ins Gesicht schoss.

War ihm dieser Kuss peinlich? Immerhin war es Hermione gewesen…trotz seiner Gefühle für sie. Er forschte in seinem Gewissen, doch außer einem leichten Befremden das die Erinnerung dieser ungewohnten Nähe noch immer in ihm auslöste, war da nichts, das störte.

Dafür drängte eine andere Erinnerung in seine Gedanken, eine, die ihm das Herz zusammenziehen ließ… _„ich hatte eben das Gefühl, als wenn das ein Abschiedskuss gewesen wäre", _hatte Hermione gesagt.

Warum hatte sie das gesagt? War dieser Kuss wirklich nur ein Abschiedskuss für sie gewesen? Ein Kuss, den sie ihm aus reiner Verzweiflung heraus gegeben hatte? Weil sie wusste, sie würden sich so bald nicht mehr – wenn nicht sogar: nie mehr – wieder sehen?

Jetzt zog sich auch sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Dieser dunkle schwere Vorhang war wieder dabei, sich vor sein Denken, seine Vernunft zu schieben; ihm zu zuflüstern, dass er mit dieser Vermutung recht habe, es könne gar nicht anders sein.

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und zwang sich, Ausschau zu halten, nach irgendeinem Punkt, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Die Luft wurde trotz des Sommers merklich kühler und er spürte Hermiones Zittern.

Die Flügel des Hippogreifs schlugen gleichmäßig und es schien, als habe sie sich an die Bewegung des Tieres gewöhnt, denn immer noch sagte sie kein Wort und ihr Atem ging ruhig. Harry wusste, würde er ihr Zittern nicht spüren, wäre er in der Annahme gewesen, sie sei eingeschlafen.

Ohne Vorwarnung beugte sich Seidenschnabel nach vorne. Nicht so extrem wie er es bei Harrys erstem Flug getan hatte… doch die Neigung hatte es in sich. Hermione jedenfalls schien dies so zu empfinden, denn ihr spitzer Schrei war sicherlich meilenweit zu hören. Baumwipfel kamen immer näher und näher… Harry konnte schon das Harz riechen.

Ein Vogelpärchen wurde aufgeschreckt und stob zwitschernd aus den Blättern. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sich Seidenschnabel dieses unerwartete Schmankerl nicht entgehen lassen wollte, denn er raste gezielt auf die vor ihm flatternden Schatten zu, doch ein leichter Ruck an den Zügeln brachte den Hippogreif wieder in eine einigermaßen stabile Lage und Harrys Magen wieder an den Angestammten Platz.

Sie flogen eine Schleife und Harry sah den Mond, der von der untergegangenen Sonne angestrahlt die verschieden hohen Baumwipfel erhellte, denen sie sich nun immer schneller näherten. Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob sie sich einem Berg näherten, denn die Bäume schienen größer zu werden. Doch der Hippogreif hatte reagiert und schlug einige male kräftig mit seinen Schwingen und sie stiegen wieder etwas höher.

Knorrig streckten sich die Äste in den Nachthimmel, Laub raschelte und Nebel stieg da auf, wo die Natur für freie Stellen im Geäst gesorgt hatte.

Hie und da beugten sich die schwächeren Äste mit dem Wind und Harry konnte sie Ächzen hören. _„Wie ein alter Mann, der mühsam auf einem Krückstock gestützt, vorsichtige Schritte geht", _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dicht über den Ästen flogen sie, deren Wurzeln Zeit ihres Lebens scheinbar zu wenig Sonne erhalten hatten und nun halbverfault ihre Zweige gegen den Himmel streckten… und Seidenschnabels Klauen packten!

Harry hörte noch, dass Hermione gellend aus Leibeskräften schrie, während Seidenschnabel verzweifelt mit den Flügeln schlagend versuchte, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen und sich gleichzeitig mit wild schlackernden Beinen bemühte, von dem, was ihn gepackt hatte, wieder loszureißen, ehe er in letzter Sekunde verhinderte, vom Rücken des Hippogreifs ab zu rutschen.

Harry Er versuchte sich angestrengt auf dem Hippogreif zu halten, der nun erneut in eine, besonders für seine Reiter, gefährliche Schrägseite geriet, wodurch sie beide beinahe abgeworfen wurden. Sie wurden nach allen Seiten geworfen und unablässig gellte Hermiones Schreien in Harrys Ohren.

Verzweifelt presste er seine Oberschenkel fest an Seidenschnabels Flanken - die Zügel hatte er fest um seine Handgelenke gebunden, und gleichzeitig schloss er die Arme um Hermione und versuchte sie auf Seidenschnabels Rücken zu halten, indem er sie fest an sich presste und versuchte, die ruckartigen Bewegungen auszugleichen. Es schien, als zogen und zerrten unsichtbare Kräfte am Hippogreif, der nun die Baumwipfel streifte, wie Harry schmerzhaft an seinen Beinen feststellen musste.

Ein jäher Schmerz fuhr ihm durch die Wade, als ein spitzzackiger Ast seine dünnen Stoffhosen durchschnitt und die Haut darunter blutig ritzte. Ein grässliches Schnauben und Stöhnen ertönte unter ihnen, und einen irrwitzigen Moment lang glaubte Harry, ein zu groß geratener Bowtruckle habe den Hippogreif gepackt und zerre an ihm. Harry schmiss es das Herz in die Hose; ein aberwitziger Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf und schnell sah er nach unten. Was er dort erblickte, ließ ihn fast die Eingeweide erfrieren.

"Grawp", flüsterte er und stöhnte entsetzt auf.

Hermione schien ihn gehört zu haben, denn er spürte eine Bewegung die darauf deutete, dass sie nun ebenfalls nach unten sah. Harry selbst hatte die Augen geschlossen und stieß innerlich ein Stoßgebet aus. Der Hippogreif wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften und versuchte verzweifelt seine Klaue aus den Pranken des Riesen zu bekommen. Er warf sich nach allen Seiten und dann geschah, wovor Harry die ganze Zeit panische Angst hatte.

Sie stürzten ab. Besser gesagt, der Hippogreif stürzte ab. Harry und Hermione rutschten seitlich von dessen Rücken und für wenige Sekunden schaffte es Harry sogar, Hermione am Bund ihrer Jeans festzuhalten und so zu verhindern, dass sie vollends herunterfiel, doch sosehr er sich auch bemühte und die Zügel umklammerte, so verließen ihn letztendlich doch die Kräfte und mit einem Schrei stürzten beide zu Boden.

Fast.

Sie stürzten _fast_ zu Boden.

Begleitet von einem „_ham__ Hermy_", wurde der von Harry befürchtete harte Aufprall auf den Waldboden oder in irgendein Verletzungsgefährdendes Geäst aufgefangen. Sie landeten sogar verhältnismäßig weich und der Boden unter ihnen gab nach, als sie aufprallten. Ja, der Boden bewegte sich sogar und sank immer tiefer.

Weshalb er tiefer sank, wurde Harry in jenem Moment klar, als ein riesiges Auge sein gesamtes Blickfeld einnahm und ihn eine Pupille, so groß wie Petunias Versunkener Apfelkuchen, anstarrten.

Das riesige Auge entfernte sich und in Harrys Blickfeld geriet nach und nach von rechts kommend ein zweites, dann etwas knubbelig fleischiges mit drei Höckern (Harry fand später heraus, dass dies Pickel waren), welches sich als die Nase entpuppte und Etwas, dass aussah wie Holzlatten, die jemand der es mit Maßen nicht so genau nahm, mal in der Mitte, dann wieder ein Stückchen tiefer, durchgebrochen hatte. Diese Holzlatten bewegten sich nun nach oben und Harry konnte einen beeindruckenden Blick auf eine bemerkenswert rosa Zunge werfen, die sich aus der nun entstandenen Öffnung hervorschlängelte, wie seinerzeit der Basilisk aus Slytherins Statue. Ein Schwall Spucke klatschte neben Harry auf, als diese Zunge sich nach hinten bog und unvermittelt nach vorne schoss, begleitet von einem kehligen undefinierbaren Laut, „_Flieg au"._

Dass Hermione neben ihm saß, bemerkte Harry erst, als sie ein Stückchen nach oben zu schweben schien; wie er sehr rasch und mit einem Anflug von Panik feststellte, war für dieses Schweben ein riesiger, Hermiones Hüfte fassender, Daumen und Zeigefinger verantwortlich. Wie schon einmal packte er Hermiones Beine und noch ehe er sie versuchen konnte nach unten zu ziehen, gab es einen kräftigen Ruck und er schwebte gut fünf Meter in der Luft. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Hermione fest, und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

Das Auge kam wieder zum Vorschein und jetzt blitzte etwas darin auf, was von Erkennen zeugte. Harry wurde unvermittelt in die Luft geworfen und von einem Ding wieder aufgefangen, das ihn an einen überdimensionalen Kraken erinnerte. Grawp grunzte und wieder fand sich Harry mit einem Ruck in der Luft wieder, wo er ungewollt eine halbe Rolle vollführte und erneut von diesem Ding aufgefangen wurde. Zu spät erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um Grawps Hand handelte, die schließlich Finger hatte, an denen man sich zur Not festhalten konnte, denn schon warf es ihn wieder in die Luft, höher als die beiden ersten Male und mit einem missglückten Bogen rauschte er wieder nach unten, den Blick starr auf die immer näher kommende Handfläche gerichtete. _Klatsch!_ Harry, der keine hatte Lust hatte, weiterhin Grawps Spielball zu sein, rappelte sich rasch auf und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Riesen zu erlangen.

Grawp registrierte überraschend schnell und hielt in der Bewegung inne.

Harry atmete auf und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande, ohne zu wissen, ob Grawp dies als eine freundliche Mimik registrierte oder als unfreundliches Zähnefletschen.

„Hi, Grawp", sagte Harry, und weil seine Beine zitterten, setzte er sich. Zuvor schon hatte er sich davon überzeugt, dass es Hermione gut ging. Zumindest den Umständen entsprechend. Er hatte sie erst suchen müssen, denn blass, mit wirr abstehenden Haaren und mit schlotternden Knien, stand sie mittlerweile auf der mehr oder weniger sicheren Erde, wenn man davon absah, dass Grawps Riesenfüße nicht weit von ihr ihre tiefen Abdrücke in den Waldboden stampften.

„Flieg au", wiederholte Grawp und drehte seinen Kopf schräg nach oben. Harry folgte dieser Bewegung und keuchte entsetzt auf. Auch fünf Meter tiefer hörte er einen Entsetzensschrei, denn auch Hermione hatte anscheinend nach oben geblickt und ebenfalls Seidenschnabel gesehen, dessen Kopf, eingeklemmt zwischen zwei starken Ästen, mit einem gefährlichen Blitzen in den Augen die Gesellschaft tief unter ihm anstarrte. Zwangsläufig blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, denn er hing kopfüber im Geäst.

Der Hippogreif öffnete den scharfen Schnabel und ein schauerliches Krächzen entfuhr ihm. Mit den Flügeln schlagen konnte er nicht, waren ebenfalls hoffnungslos in den Ästen verfangen, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich gelegentlich zu schütteln, wodurch er allerdings noch tiefer in die ihn umschließenden Äste hineingedrückt wurde.

„GRAWP", schrie Harry entsetzt und sprang nun doch auf. „Lass ihn sofort runter!"

Grawp wandte den Kopf wieder Harry zu und schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Flieg au", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du meinst, Seidenschnabel hat sich wehgetan?" meinte Harry aus Grawps Geplapper heraus kombiniert zu haben, doch schon meldete sich Hermione von unten.

„Nein, er meint, Seidenschnabel habe _uns_ wehgetan… oder besser gesagt, _mir_. Erinnere dich, er hat mich vorhin beim Namen genannt, er weiß noch, wer ich bin", sagte Hermione und wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Dann sag deinem Freund hier, dass er mich runterlassen soll, und mach ihm klar, dass Seidenschnabel uns…oder besser gesagt _dir_, nicht wehtun wollte!" rief ihr Harry zu und zuckte zusammen, als die Hand auf der er saß, langsam nach unten sank. „Mach schon!"

Fortsetzung folgt!

Den registrierten Mitgliedern habe ich bereits eine PM geschickt; euch „Anonymen" auf diesem Wege ein ganz liebes Danke für eure Komplimente in den zahlreichen Reviews…

**Choooo:** das habe ich hiermit gemacht g Danke.

**Mr. P:** Danke, freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen hat

**michi-sky:** g autsch, meine Ohren…schon gut, ich hab dich gehört ggggg

**vero:** Ich danke dir, ok, es geht weiter

**sunny:** Fehler mit dem The End wurde korrigiert g

Es grüßt euch ganz herzlich,

Eure Vivianne Ollivander!


	3. Riesendiskussion

Kapitel 3

Tatsächlich, nach ein paar beruhigenden Worten Hermiones, senkte sich die Hand und noch bevor diese den Erdboden erreichte, sprang Harry trotz seiner Schnittwunde am Bein hinunter, humpelte auf Hermione zu und riss sie an sich. Einen kurzen Augeblick standen sie stumm in ihrer Umarmung versunken da und rührten sich nicht. Harry spürte Hermiones Herz wild schlagen, doch schien sie sich soweit vom Schrecken wieder erholt zu haben.

Grawp brummte irgendwas vor sich hin und stapfte zum Baum, an dem noch immer Seidenschnabel hing, nun aber mit dem Kopf vollends ins Geäst gerutscht war. Nur ein Pfeifen war von ihm zu hören, wohl bedingt durch die mangelnde Luftzufuhr.

"Grawp, nein!", schrie Hermione entsetzt und löste sich von Harry als sie sah, dass der Riese mit seinen großen Händen nach Seidenschnabel patschte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihm klar gemacht hatten, dass ihnen der Hippogreif lediglich als Reittier zu Diensten gewesen war und, im Gegenteil, nichts Böses im Sinn mit ihnen gehabt hatte.

Schließlich ließ sich Grawp dazu bringen, die Äste auseinander zu biegen und Seidenschnabel wieder auf die Erde zu stellen. Und doch brauchte es noch einige Zeit, bis sie Grawp endlich gehen ließ.

In der Tat hatte er während den letzten Ferienwochen einige Brocken Englisch gelernt und mit den entsprechend untermalenden Gesten, konnten Harry und Hermione ihm immerhin bedeuten, dass sie nun daran dachten, ihn fürs Erste zu verlassen. (Hermione hüstelte leicht, als Harry ihm einen baldigen Besuch versprach)

„Nun, Seidenschnabel hat uns allem Anschein nach direkt in den Verbotenen Wald geflogen", wandte sich Harry leise an Hermione, „ich geh mal davon aus, denn Grawp wird ja hoffentlich nicht ausgerissen sein."

Er trat einen Schritt vor.

„Ähm, Hagrid… ist Hagrid da?", fragte Harry, während er mit der anderen Hand vorsorglich Seidenschnabels Zügel zu fassen bekam, doch der Hippogreif blieb still stehen.

„Hagger", sagte Grawp.

„Ja, Hagger… ist Hagger da?", wiederholte Harry.

„Ich Grawp", sagte Grawp und schien sich stolz in die Brust zu werfen, was jedoch in Anbetracht seiner Größe nur dazu führte, dass er beinahe nach hinten kippte und nur ein recht dicker Baumstamm seinen Fall aufhielt.

„Ja, du Grawp… a b e r, wo Hagger?", fragte Hermione, die bei Grawps Beinah-Sturz Harry gepackt und nach hinten gezogen hatte.

„Hagger wo… _wo_ Hagger? Aaah… Hagger heim", brummte der Riese und öffnete den Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln. Zumindest sollte es dies wohl bedeuten, erkannte Harry rasch, als der Riese gleichzeitig und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Aussage, kräftig mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Danke!", rief Harry rasch nach oben und auch Hermione nickte einige Male.

„Ich glaub, es ist besser, wir gehen jetzt", raunte Harry ihr zu, „wir winken und bewegen uns langsam rückwärts… hm… siehst du dahinten diesen Stein?" Er ruckte knapp mit dem Kopf in die betreffende Richtung. „Dort erst drehen wir uns um und laufen dann weiter, ok?"

„Jaaah", raunte Hermione zurück, Grawp immer noch anlächelnd.

Ohne den Riesen aus den Augen zu lassen, ruckte Harry entschlossen an Seidenschnabels Zügel und gemächlich setzten sie sich vorsichtig rückwärts in Bewegung. Seidenschnabels Kampfgeist schien erloschen, oder war er zu geschwächt vom langen Flug und Hunger, denn er lief ohne jeglichen Protest mit ihnen.

Beim Stein angekommen, der in der Nacht ein blaues Schimmern von sich gab und beim näheren Hinsehen glasig glänzte, lächelten sie Grawp nochmals zu und drehten sich bedächtig um.

Ohne noch einmal aufgehalten zu werden, weder von ihm, noch von den Zentauren (wie insgeheim von Harry befürchtet), trafen sie schließlich auf einen Pfad, den Harry als den erkannte, welchen er mit Hermione und Umbridge erst vor wenigen Wochen gelaufen war. Kiessteinchen links und rechts schienen ihn zu markieren und man sah, dass dieser Weg vor kurzem begangen wurde. Das Unkraut an beiden Seiten war niedergedrückt und die kleinen zarten Äste zum Teil (vermutlich durch Hagrids letzten Besuch bei seinem kleinen, großen Bruder) abgebrochen.

So kamen sie schließlich ans Ende des Waldes, das ihnen angezeigt wurde, indem die Sterne zwischen den Baumkronen immer öfter hervorschienen, und die Luft merklich frischer und windiger wurde.

Als wenn ihnen dies den nötigen Energieschub gegeben hätte, liefen sie trotz Harrys Bein, welches mittlerweile wie Feuer brannte, schneller und als sich vor ihnen das Blattwerk teilte und den Blick freigab auf die große Wiese, rannten sie sogar.

„Jaaaah", schrie Hermione und sprang wie ein junges Rehkitz in die Luft, „Mensch Harry, ich hab schon gar nicht nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass wir jemals wieder heil aus dem Wald rauskommen", stieß sie erleichtert hervor.

„Wegen den Zentauren?", fragte Harry und grinste.

„Genau wegen denen… ich glaub mal nicht, dass die uns noch mal hätten davon kommen lassen", meinte Hermione und ergriff plötzlich seinen Arm. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als sie ihren Kopf hob und sich in ihren Augen die Lichter des Schlosses spiegelten.

„Hogwarts", sagte sie leise und ein warmes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Ihr Blick jedoch war ernst und eine Entschlossenheit war darin zu erkennen, wie es Harry nur zu gut von ihr kannte.

„Vielleicht müssten meine Eltern nur mal Hogwarts und unsere Welt kennen lernen… um zu verstehen", flüsterte Hermione, den Blick starr auf das Schloss gerichtet, welches in diesem Moment für Harry eine unglaubliche Wärme und Geborgenheit ausstrahlte.

„Weißt du, Harry… als ich damals den Brief von Hogwarts bekam, da wusste ich, ich werde endlich… wie soll ich sagen… ja, nach Hause kommen…", in Hermiones Augen glänzte es auf einmal feucht.

Harry, der bisher nur eine pragmatisch praktisch denkende Hermione kannte, für die die Schule nur Mittel zum Zwecke des Lernens war, löste den Blick vom Schloss und blickte sie verwundert an.

Also konnte auch ihr der Zauber nicht entgangen sein, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, den die Schule auf alle ausübte, die sie besuchten. Diesen Zauber; diese anscheinend uralte Magie, von der er felsenfest überzeugt war, dass es sie gab, hatte er immer dann gespürt, wenn es ihm schlecht gegangen war. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam ihm die Erinnerung an seinen Besuch am See vor einigen Wochen in den Sinn. Als er stundenlang einfach nur dagesessen hatte, im Schatten des gewaltigen Schlosses, und um Sirius trauerte. Es war damals, als legten sich unsichtbare Arme um ihn, als versuchte ihn das Schloss selbst zu trösten. Er blinzelte die Erinnerung weg und sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich wieder hinüber zum See.

Ob das auch der Grund war, weshalb mancher seiner Mitschüler tatsächlich nur in den Sommerferien nach Hause fuhr, aber ansonsten ein ganzes Schuljahr in Hogwarts verbrachte, anstatt die Ferien zu Hause, bei den Eltern? Harry, der keine Eltern mehr hatte, konnte dies trotz allem nur schwer nachzuvollziehen.

Für ihn war die Schule schon lange sein einziges Zuhause und es war ihm von seiner Seite aus unvorstellbar, dass es tatsächlich nicht einmal mehr ganz zwei Jahre dauern sollte, bis er das Schloss für immer verlassen musste. Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr ihm dabei durchs Herz, doch seine trüben Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Hermione leise weiter sprach.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir genauso ging… aber seit ich klar und bewusst denken konnte, hatte ich immer schon das Gefühl, dass ich nicht bin wie die anderen Kinder.

Es war nicht mal so, dass um mich herum… Gläser kaputtgingen, merkwürdige und unerklärbare Dinge geschahen, wie mir unter anderem Colin Creevey von sich erzählt hat", sie stockte, „…ich wusste einfach nur, dass ich anders bin. Ganz einfach. Auch meine Eltern spürten, dass… mit mir etwas war; ich hab sie ein paar Mal belauscht, als sie sich darüber unterhalten haben. Aber den Grund erfuhr ich nie", sie seufzte.

„Tja… und dann erhielten meine Eltern Post, in dem jemand seinen Besuch ankündigte, um sich wegen meiner weiteren schulischen Laufbahn mit Mum und Dad persönlich zu unterhalten. Nun, da meine Eltern sowieso diverse Schulen angeschrieben und sich in pädagogischen Einrichtungen über deren Unterrichtsmethoden und Programme informiert hatten, war dieser Wunsch nicht Außergewöhnliches für sie", Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwann im Frühjahr vor dem ersten Hogwartsjahr besuchte uns dann eine Frau, die meinen Eltern erklärte, was es mit mir auf sich habe und es für Kinder wie mich eine spezielle Schule gäbe", fuhr sie mit einem Achselzucken sachlich weiter fort.

„Wie gesagt, meine Mutter hat bereits geahnt, was mit mir… war und wie sie mir später erzählt hat, war ihre eigene Großmutter mütterlicherseits ebenfalls eine Hexe gewesen, und ihr war, zumindest von den Erzählungen heraus, die magische Welt nicht fremd.

Aber meine Ur-Großmutter muss ziemlich viel gereist sein und meine Großmutter wiederum starb sehr früh, da war meine eigene Mutter noch ein Kind. Aus diesem Grund blieb ihr der Kontakt zu dieser Welt auch nur auf ein Minimum beschränkt.

Ich selbst habe Mums Oma nie kennen gelernt. Meine Mutter hat sich auf der einen Seite schon… wie soll ich sagen… darüber gefreut, dass ich Magie in mir habe. Vor allem war sie erleichtert, nun endgültig Gewissheit zu haben, was der Grund für ihr Gefühl war. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie aber auch nicht genau, was auf mich zukommt… und ich musste ihr im ersten Schuljahr monatlich Briefe schreiben…", Hermione lächelte.

Sie sah noch immer zum Schloss hinüber, schloss aber nun ihre Hand ganz fest um die Harrys und drückte sie.

„Lass uns schauen, ob Hagrid da ist", sagte sie leise.

Sie bogen um eine große Baumgruppe herum, liefen über die kleine Steingruppe auf dem Hügel und schon tauchte Hagrids hell erleuchtete Hütte in der Dunkelheit auf. Dichter dunkelgrauer Rauch stieg aus dem Schornstein und dazwischen stoben dunkelrote Funken hervor. Harry wollte lieber nicht wissen, was Hagrid da verbrannte - ihm war es im Grunde genommen egal. Er freute sich einfach nur diese Hütte wieder zu sehen, freute sich auf Hagrid, und verdrängte die Gedanken an die unabwendbaren Fragen, die Hagrid ihnen gewiss über ihr unvermitteltes Auftauchen stellen würde.

In diesem Augenblick erkannte wohl auch Seidenschnabel wo sie sich befanden, denn er riss sich von Harrys Griff los und stürmte im Schnellschritt auf die Hütte zu; vereinzelt stoben die Federn beiseite und wirbelten durch die Luft. Sein Gekreisch hätte eigentlich alle sich gerade im Schloss befindlichen Bewohner aufwecken müssen, doch hinter den Fenstern, ob beleuchtet oder nicht, tat sich nichts, wie Harry erleichtert bemerkte.

Dafür flog Hagrids Tür auf und Harry und Hermione sahen zuerst einen rosafarbenen Kinderregenschirm, der waagerecht in der Luft gehalten, auf sie gerichtet war. Im gleichen Moment jedoch, wurde der Regenschirm, von dem Harry wusste, dass darin der zusammengeflickte Zauberstab Hagrids verborgen war, in die Luft gerissen und auch die massige Gestalt des Halbriesen verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Dafür war ein lang gezogenes „uuuuhuuuu" zu hören, begleitet von einem Bellen und ein Kichern und Lachen, unterbrochen von der Stimme Hagrids die immer wieder „Seidenschnabel, oh mein Seidenschnabel… Junge, das ich dich wieder sehe", rief.

Unwillkürlich musste Harry auflachen, denn als sie näher kamen, sahen sie Hagrid im Eingang zu seiner Hütte liegen, der gerade im Begriff war, mit aller Kraft den Hippogreif von seiner Brust zu schieben.

Zu spät merkte er allerdings, dass Seidenschnabel verletzt war und aus vielen Wunden blutete. Vor Schmerz kreischte Seidenschnabel auf, und schlug sofort erbost mit den Flügeln.

„Hagrid", rief Hermione, „Achtung, er ist verletzt!"

„Na, dass hab ich eben auch gemerkt", hörte Harry Hagrid brummen, der nun aber gleichzeitig die Hände vors Gesicht riss, um nicht vom scharfen Schnabel des Hippogreifs verletzt zu werden. Dieser kreischte nun erbärmlich und ließ sich wieder zu Boden fallen.

„Schnell, helft mir", rief Hagrid, während Harry zur Tür humpelte, „ich brauche Handschuhe"!

Harry drückte sich an Hagrid und dem flügelschlagendem Seidenschnabel vorbei und betrat die Hütte, die, typisch für seinen Freund, dass übliche Durcheinander aufwies. Fang versuchte aufgeregt an ihm hochzuspringen, doch Harry drückte ihn ungeduldig beiseite. An der Feuerstelle fand er schnell ein paar dunkelgrüne Drachenlederhandschuhe, die er Hagrid an der Tür überreichte.

Mit einem geübten Griff packte dieser dem Hippogreif am Schnabel und drückte diesen zu, wodurch das Tier nicht mehr schnappen konnte und von Hagrid und Harry gefahrlos gemeinsam in die Hütte gehievt werden konnte. Fang hatte sich rasch in den hintersten Winkel der Hütte verzogen; zu groß war sein Respekt gegenüber diesem großen Wesen. Rasch holte Hagrid eine große Schachtel hervor, die, so vermutete Harry, wohl früher als Hutaufbewahrung gedient hatte. Riesengroß war sie, und unheimlich tief. In Harry keimte der Verdacht auf, dass die Schachtel magisch innen vergrößert war.

Noch während ihm diese Gedanken im Kopf herumgingen, griff Hagrid hinein und holte nach und nach eine Schere, Verbandszeug und ein kleines Fläschchen mit braunem Inhalt hervor.

„Hier, mach mal auf und träufel ein bisschen auf das Tuch", wandte er sich an Harry und hielt im die Flasche und ein abgerissenes Verbandsstück hin.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und schon hatte Hagrid den Hippogreif mit einem geübten Griff auf den Boden gedrückt, indem er dessen Schulter mit dem linken Arm herunterdrückte und die spitzen Klauen mit seinen Knien beschwerte. Er nahm Harry das Tuch ab und hielt es dem Hippogreif vor die Nase, oberhalb des Schnabels. Sofort erlahmten dessen Bewegungen und kamen kurz darauf gänzlich zur Ruhe.

„Is eingeschlafen", kommentierte Hagrid zufrieden und winkte Hermione herbei, die das Schauspiel von sicherer Entfernung aus beobachtet hatte.

„So, und jetzt erzählt! Was macht ihr hier, ihr Banausen? Ferien habt ihr, da taucht man bekanntlich nich freiwillich in der Schule auf! Und was ist mit meinem Seidenschnabel passiert? Uhhh, mein Seidenschnabel… was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht!", wiederholte er mit Blick auf das schlaff auf dem Boden liegende Wesen.

„Wir?" schnaufte Harry, „wir haben gar nichts mit ihm gemacht, „frag mal deinen… großen Bruder"!

„Grawp?" fragte Hagrid überflüssigerweise und zog die Nase kraus. Mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Hermione (die den Blick unsicher erwiderte) ließ er Wasser in ein kleines irdenes Gefäß ein, und machte sich daran, die erste Wunde sauber zu waschen. Den groben Bewegungen nach war sich Harry sicher, dass Seidenschnabel mehr als einmal zugeschnappt hätte, wäre er bei Bewusstsein gewesen.

„Ja, Grawp", sagte Harry ungeduldig und reichte Hagrid, der eben seine nassen Hände ausschüttelte, ungeduldig ein Handtuch.

„Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Hagrid unwirsch, der irritiert das Handtuch ansah, es Harry dennoch abnahm und dann, ohne die Hände daran abzutrocknen, schließlich beiseite legte. Er tröpfelte erneut die braune Flüssigkeit auf das Tuch und machte sich an der nächsten Wunde zu schaffen.

„Och, er hat uns von Seidenschnabel gerissen, als wir über den Verbotenen Wald geflogen sind, ihn kopfüber im Geäst aufgehängt, so dass der Gute bald erst…"

„HARRY!" Harry fuhr erschrocken herum und blickte in die gefährlich blitzenden Augen Hermiones. „Wie kannst du nur Hagrids eigenen Bruder anschwärzen!", zischte sie ihm entgegen.

Harry blinzelte irritiert, „hallo? Wer redet hier von anschwärzen"? schnaubte er zurück und sah sie ungläubig an, „na das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein; schon mal zurückerinnert, was er uns beinahe angetan hätte, der gute Grawp? Er hätte uns…",

„WAS hätte er beinahe"? nuschelte Hagrid, einen Stofffetzen im Mund, da er beide Hände brauchte, um eine Ader abzudrücken, aus der dunkelrotes Blut spritzte.

„Er hat versucht, uns das Leben zu retten", antwortete Hermione, bevor Harry den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Na, also. So kenn ich ihn, den alten Kerl!", brummte Hagrid, der inzwischen mit dem rechten Knie auf Seidenschnabels Seite lag und immer noch mit der Ader beschäftigt war.

„Ja, nachdem er uns beinahe umgebracht hätte", sagte Harry und fing das blutige Tuch auf, das ihm Hagrid in diesem Moment zuwarf.

„Aber das hat er doch nicht absichtlich getan… ich mein, dass wollte er doch nicht wirklich", knurrte Hermione mit einem angeekelten Blick auf Hagrid, der nun einen Knäuel Federn aus der Wunde pulte und auf den Boden schmiss.

„Klar wollt er das nich", sagte Hagrid.

„Leute, in dem Moment, als er uns angriff, _wollte_ er es; alleine das zählt", giftete Harry zurück, „der Kerl ist gefährlich; ich mein, der hat nicht erst gefragt, ob wir Hilfe brauchen, der hat einfach…_angegriffen"'!"_

„Klar hat er das! Stell dir mal vor, da schwirrt was Meterlanges über deinem Kopf hinweg und…", begann Hermione.

„…und dann sieht er, dass _du_ drauf sitzt!", vollendete Harry ihren angefangenen Satz.

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen"? blaffte Hermione zurück und wich einige Schritte zurück, da Hagrid an ihr vorbei drängte, um das mittlerweile blutige Wasser durch Frisches zu ersetzen.

„Na, wie ich es sage, er sieht dich auf diesem… in seinen Augen, Untier, und setzt alles daran, dich zu retten. Was, so nebenbei, uns beide… ach was sag ich… uns dreien, beinahe den Hals gekostet hätte!"

Hagrid ließ ein Schnauben hören, und kippte das frische Wasser auf die nächste Wunde. Der Hippogreif regte sich leicht, woraufhin Hagrid rasch dass mit dem Betäubungsmittel getränkte Tuch nahm und es ihm unter die Nase hielt. Die Bewegung verstummte sofort.

„Na also", brummte er widmete sich wieder dem Säubern der Wunde.

„Dafür kann ich doch nichts!", rief Hermione und starrte Harry entrüstet an.

„Jahh, ich will doch bloß damit sagen, dass Grawp eben nicht wie ein normaler Mensch erst ma…" In diesem Moment passierte zwei Dinge gleichzeitig: Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hagrid das Tuch beiseite schmiss und hörte Hermione aufschreien.

„WAS?", schrie Hagrid und starrte Harry mit wutentbrannten Augen an. Harry wich erschrocken zurück.

„Kein normaler Mensch?", keuchte Hagrid und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu, der bei einem Erwachsenen gut fünf gewesen sein könnten.

Harry schluckte.

„Grawp_ ist_ normal", rief Hagrid, während er sich gleichzeitig nach dem mit Blut durchtränktem Tuch bückte.

Jaah, er ist normal", setzte Harry zur Erwiderung an, doch er wurde sofort von Hagrid unterbrochen,

„Und warum sagst du, er wäre es nicht? HÄ?"

Harry stotterte, „weil er… er ist… mensch… ja, Mensch, er ist eben kein _Mensch_…"

Hagrid schnaufte.

„Ähm, Hagrid", mischte sich nun Hermione ein, und Hagrid taxierte sie sofort mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Dies schien Hermione ein klein wenig einzuschüchtern, denn sofort verstummte sie und sah unsicher zu Harry. Doch der sah entrüstet weg, hin zu Seidenschnabel der unruhig mit den Flügeln schnickte.

„Die Nerven", brummte Hagrid ungehalten, und wandte sich wieder um. Harry ging dennoch einige Schritte zurück.

„Aber er ist doch kein Mensch", warf Hermione schüchtern ein, sich eng an die Eingangstür pressend. Sofort ruckte Hagrids Kopf in die Höhe.

„Ja, Hagrid, bitte… da muss ich Harry recht geben… er ist doch immerhin… ein Riese" sagte sie schnell.

Hagrid nuschelte etwas was sie nicht verstehen konnten und tunkte das Tuch erneut ins Wasser, das sich daraufhin sofort sattrosa färbte.

„Trotzdem könnt ihr nich behaupten; oder anners gesagt, du Harry, dass Grawp euch böse wollt", knurrte Hagrid, der nun mit der linken Hand in der Hutschachtel wühlte, während die rechte die Wunde zusammenhielt.

„Soll ich dir helf…", setzte Harry an, der jedoch sofort verstummte, als er den vernichtenden Blick sah, den Hagrid ihm zuwarf. Die Pranke des Halbriesen tauchte mit einer Fadenschnur wieder auf.

„Es ist nur so", setzte Harry an und überging Hermiones warnenden Blick, „dass Grawp nicht unbedingt zwischen gut und böse unterscheiden kann. Ich meine, er hätte uns echt… ziemlich schaden können", er räusperte sich und fing gerade noch so die Hutschachtel auf, die Hagrid unabsichtlich mit dem Ellenbogen zur Seite gestoßen hatte, als er mit ausladenden Bewegungen das Nähen begann.

„Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass er… böse und gefährlich ist… _besonders_ nicht _böse_… aber … hach Hagrid, er handelt halt einfach nicht… nicht…", Harry rang nach Worten.

„…Überlegt!", erklang Hermiones Stimme und als er sie ansah, verzog sie mit einem angedeutetem Augenrollen den Mund. Er lächelte ihr versöhnlich zu und fing sich sofort den sträflichen Blick Hagrids ein.

„Ja genau", sagte Harry den in diesem Moment das unangenehme Gefühl beschlich, für Hagrid zähle Grawps Gefühlwelt mehr, als Hermiones und seine Sicherheit.

Hagrid wandte sich wieder Seidenschnabel zu, dessen Augenlider zuckten, sobald Hagrid mit der Nadel an den Wundrändern einstach. Harry trat näher zur Tür.

„Er ist halt ein Riese", murmelte Hagrid in seinen Bart hinein, „die sind so. Ich hab euch doch von ihnen erzählt… dir", er drehte sich zu Harry um und anschließend richtete er seinen Blick auf Hermione, "und dir Hermione. Ihr wisst wie die sind. Wenn ihr eine Fliege vor eurer Nase rumfliegen habt, fragt ihr sie doch auch nicht erst, warum sie das tut. Sondern ihr kloppt gleich drauf".

Hermione zog scharf die Luft ein.

Harry meinte zu wissen, was sie dachte; dass dies nämlich ein sehr ungeschickter Vergleich von Seiten Hagrids war, Fliegentötende Menschen mit Menschengefährdenden Riesen zu vergleichen.

„Mach mal", brummte Hagrid in Richtung Harry und schnitt Hermione, die eben zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen wollte, das Wort im Mund ab.

Harry trat neben ihn, vermied aber den direkten Blick auf Seidenschnabels Wunde. Hagrid hielt Harry die beiden Fadenenden hin und nickte ungeduldig.

„Bind mal… ich kann das nicht so… gut", erklärte er hastig, als Harry ihn irritiert ansah.

Harry, der nun doch auf die Verletzung des Hippogreifs schauen musste, schluckte einige male und nahm wie ihm geheißen die beiden Enden entgegen, die Hagrid ihm mit einem ungeduldigen Kopfnicken hinhielt. Das Hagrid nicht zum ersten Mal eine Wunde genäht hatte, wurde selbst Harry klar, als er das Werk seines Freundes notgedrungen ansehen musste. Er konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, dass es Mrs Pompfrey tatsächlich besser hinbekommen hätte.

Rasch verknotete er die Enden und trat zurück. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn in diesem Moment (Harry musste wohl etwas zu fest zugezogen haben), schoss der Kopf des Hippogreifs nach vorne, und verfehlte mit dem Schnabel knapp die Stelle, wo gerade noch eben Harrys Schulter gewesen war.

Hermione schrie entsetzt auf und auch Hagrid fluchte laut.

„Weg da, Harry", schrie er und stieß ihn beiseite.

Harry stolperte und fiel auf Hagrids Bett, auf dem sich jedoch schon Fang zusammengerollt hatte. Der Hund jaulte erschrocken auf und sprang vom Bett. Kläffend rannte er zu Hagrid und sprang vor dem Hippogreif auf und ab, mit der, für Harry offensichtlichen Absicht, seinen Herrn zu beschützen.

„Fang, aus! Aus… Fang", hörte Harry Hagrid rufen.

Noch ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte Hagrid den Lappen über den Schnabel des Hippogreifs geworfen, der daraufhin wie in einer Zeitlupe gefangen, zu Boden sank. Rasch packte Hagrid die Zügel des Hippogreifs und band sie, mit zitternden Händen, wie Harry nebenbei bemerkte, an einem der Pfosten fest, die die Decke der Hütte stützten.

„Un Ruh is", schnaufte Hagrid auf und klopfte dem neben ihm stehende Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter, der daraufhin erneut das Gleichgewicht verlor und ein weiterer Sturz nur dadurch verhindert wurde, da Hermione ihn am Arm packte.

„Muss jetzt beobachten, ob die Wunden nich doch wieder aufgegangen sind", sagte Hagrid, der sich zu Seidenschnabel herunterkniete. Dem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, den er zeigte, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, schien jedoch alles in bester Ordnung zu sein.

„So, und jetzt erzählt ihr mir mal, was ihr hier macht… aber vorher koch ich noch einen Tee", sagte er und ergriff den orange-dunkelgrün geblümten Wasserkessel.

Irritiert hielt er jedoch in der Bewegung inne und sah auf, als sie sich nicht rührten.

„Na was ist, setzt euch!"

Fortsetzung folgt!


	4. Eine wahnsinnige Idee

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle ganz herzlich für eure total lieben Reviews bedanken!!Das hat mich wahnsinnig gefreut!!

Mein Special-Dank geht dabei auch an die liebe banduan; welche nicht nur eine sehr gute FF-Autorin ist, sondern auch eine sagenhaft gute Beta-Leserin.

An dieser Stelle nochmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Dich, liebe bandu!!!

Leider hatte ein kleines Serverproblem, infolgedessen es einige Tage nicht möglich war, Kapitel hochzuladen.

Nun, das hab ich jetzt ganz flott nachgeholt und wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Eure Vivianne

00OO00

Kapitel 4: Eine wahnsinnige Idee

Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Hermione, nahm Harry auf dem nächstbesten Stuhl Platz. Er vermied es, in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht Hagrids zu blicken, denn er wusste was der Orden alles auf sich nahm, um ihn zu schützen.

Er konnte förmlich Dumbledores Augen auf sich ruhen fühlen, den anklagenden Blick Remus spüren und Mollys besorgte Anklagen hören. Suchte man ihn bereits? Sicher tat man das. In Harry flammte jähe Panik auf.

Die Schritte auf der Treppe im Grimmauldplace traten wieder in seine Erinnerung; das Auto, geparkt auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Haus… sein Kopf ruckte unwillkürlich in Hermiones Richtung, während sich sein Herz schmerzlich zusammenkrampfe. Man suchte auch _sie_. Aber wer? Warum? Diese Frage schoss ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf und er wandte den Blick von Hermione ab, die gerade zwei kleine und eine große Teetasse auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und nun darauf wartete, dass Hagrid den Wasserkessel von der Feuerstelle nahm.

Harry schloss die Augen. Alles in ihm schrie immer nur das Wort „nein"… immer nur NEIN!

Er spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und ruckte erschrocken hoch. Hermione stand neben ihm und lächelte ihn an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte Harry zu erkennen, dass das Lächeln nicht ganz ihre Augen erreichte; doch für den Moment war ihm ihre Nähe wichtiger… wie ihre Nähe all die Jahre wichtig für Harry gewesen war… doch nicht in… dieser Art. _„…dieser nähert sich dem Manneshalter"_, die Worte eines der Zentauren schoss ihm wieder unvermittelt durch den Kopf und ließ ihn im gleichen Moment die Röte in die Wangen schießen.

„Also, was ist passiert", unterbrach Hagrid jäh Harrys Gedanken, der dankbar darüber war, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Was?"

„Harry", Hermione, die Hand mit der Teekanne in der Luft erstarrt, blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich in diesem Moment in Telepathie versuchte; doch schien sie ihm zweifelsohne mit ihren Blicken irgendetwas übermitteln zu wollen. Er musste es nicht mal von ihren Lippen ablesen, dieses verzweifelte _„sag nichts, wage dich… sag nichts!"_

Harry sah wieder von ihr weg und die Tür an. Alles in ihm drängte förmlich danach, durch sie hindurch zu gehen und dann irgendwohin… ja irgendwohin, das würde ihm gefallen; nicht Harry Potter sein, der Junge der überlebte; sondern einfach nur irgendwer, ein Namenloser, unbekannt, harmlos, nicht-Weltretter und Todeskandidat.

Seine Wunde am Bein ziepte unangenehm und das brachte ihn wieder in die Realität in Hagrids Hütte zurück. Als er den Kopf hob, blickte er zuerst in Hermiones Augen, doch da er schon wusste, was ihre Blicke ihm bedeuten sollten, sah er rasch weg, und in die Hagrids. Dessen Haselnussbraune Knopfaugen fixierten ihn eher neugierig als anklagend und so seufzte Harry innerlich auf und beschloss, ganz einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Mit Hermiones abschwächenden Einwürfen, gelang es ihm schließlich ein recht anschauliches Bild dessen zu zeichnen, was seit dem späten Vormittag alles geschehen war. Hagrid seufzte, als Harry schließlich mit Grawps Angriff auf Seidenschnabel endete.

„Böse Sache", meinte er und rieb sich nachdenklich die dunklen Bartstoppeln am Kinn. „Ganz böse Sache", wiederholte er, „und ihr vermutet, der Brief ist von den Malfoys? Von Lucius oder seinem Sohn?"

„Ja, genau das denken wir."

„Aber Hermione, hast du denn mit deinen Eltern niemals über das geredet, was so in der Schule passiert?", fragte Hagrid. „Ah nein, hast ja Recht, ich glaub auch, das wäre nicht gut gewesen", gab er sich jedoch sofort selbst die Antwort und streichelte Fang in Gedanken versunken den Kopf. „Zeig mal den Brief"!

Hermione kramte aus der Tasche ihrer Jeans das mittlerweile reichlich zerfledderte Pergament hervor und reichte es Hagrid. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen; unterbrochen vom Rascheln in der Ecke neben dem Kamin, in welcher Harry im dunstigen Schein der Petroleumlampe einen Karton ausmachte, der ständig zitterte. Er wollte gerade zur Frage ansetzen, was sich darin befand, als Hagrid den Brief mit einem Aufschrei zusammenknüllte und in Richtung Kaminfeuer warf.

„NEIN!", schrie Harry erschrocken auf, und auch von Hermione war ein entsetztes Keuchen zu hören. Er schnellte von seinem Stuhl hoch und war mit einem Satz am Feuer. Gleichzeitig fuhr ein heißer Schmerz durch sein Bein. Er spürte Blut an den Waden herunter laufen und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass die durch die Zweige der Bäume entstandene Risswunde erneut aufgegangen war. Rasch bekam er ein hervorstehendes Stück des Pergamentes zu fassen, dass sofort an zwei Stellen Feuer gefangen hatte.

Mit einem gehörigen Fluch zog er es mit spitzen Fingern aus dem Feuer und pustete mit aller Kraft die Flämmchen aus. Er wankte zurück und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an der Tischkante fest.

„Du bist verletzt", nuschelte Hagrid überflüssigerweise, „wart, ich hol dir ei…"

„Hagrid, bist du wahnsinnig?", unterbrach ihn Harry, das Pergament nun mit der einen Hand aufgebracht vor Hagrids Gesicht wedelnd, „wie kannst du nur? Wenn _das_ hier verbrannt wäre, hätten wir keinen Beweis gehabt. Anhand der Schrift, der Art des Pergaments und was weiß ich noch, können wir vielleicht herausfinden, von wem es tatsächlich stammt!"

Hagrids betretendes Gesicht ließ ihn sofort die Lautstärke seiner Worte bereuen.

„Tut mir leid, ich… ich war nur so wütend", stammelte Hagrid, doch augenblicklich weiteten sich seine Augen, „hey du hast Recht! Von Lucius Sohn gibt's doch bestimmt Schriftsachen in der Schule. Und sein Vater hat doch auch schon Briefe an Professor Dumbledore geschickt. Da können wir nachschauen."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Zum Einen, dass Hagrid ihm die Worte nicht übel nahm, wobei er, Harry, alles Recht der Welt zu dieser Reaktion hatte, wie er fand; und zum Anderen, da Hagrids Vorschlag tatsächlich sehr gut war.

„Ähm, Harry", Hermione ruckte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl vor, „fändest du es echt eine gute Idee, so einfach in die Schule zu spazieren? Denk dran, man sucht dich inzwischen sicherlich auch schon!"

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry und strich das Pergament glatt, das nun vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag und lediglich an den Seiten Spuren des Feuers zeigte. Hie und da war die Endung eines Wortes unleserlich geworden, doch das war nicht weiter schlimm; man konnte immer noch erkennen, was es hieß.

„Vielleicht? Harry! Glaubst du nicht, dass dein Verschwinden inzwischen nicht bemerkt wurde? Immerhin waren sie im Grimmaulds Place!", fragte Hermione irritiert.

„Du musst doch zugeben, Hagrids Idee ist genial!", sagte Harry und streckte mit zusammengebissenen Lippen sein Bein aus.

„Natürlich ist sie das… aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Sollen wir einfach ins Schloss marschieren, bei Professor Dumbledore anklopfen und ihm den Wisch unter die Nase halten? Ich bitte dich, Harry!… man sucht uns!", fügte sie mit Nachdruck an, während Harry sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie einen nervösen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, gerade so, als befürchte sie jeden Moment ein Abholkommando den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte hoch marschieren.

„Weiß jemand, dass du im Grimmauld Place warst?", mischte sich nun Hagrid an Hermione gewandt ein. Harry blinzelte.

„Nein", antwortete Hermione und seufzte, „ich werde wohl kaum von zu Hause abhauen und meinen Eltern auch noch eine Nachricht darüber hinterlassen, wo genau ich hinzugehen gedenke."

Hmm…", sagte Hagrid und starrte nun ebenfalls, jedoch nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

Wieder sagte eine Weile keiner etwas. Draußen war die Nacht inzwischen vollends hereingebrochen und der Vollmond leuchtete Unheil verkündend am Firnament. Unwillkürlich musste Harry an Professor Lupin denken, der nun sicherlich irgendwo versteckt, in Schach gehalten durch den Wolfsbanntrank, vollkommen allein ausharren musste. Harry schauderte. Mehrere Eulen zogen am nicht weit entfernten Schloss vorbei, welches vom Mondlicht in ein weißblaues Licht getaucht wurde.

Zwei oder drei Eulen zogen in südliche Richtung davon, wohl auf dem Weg nach London ins Zaubereiministerium, wo man sicherlich schon von seinem und Hermiones Verschwinden Kenntnis hatte. Er hätte beinahe aufgelacht bei dem Gedanken, dass das Ministerium tatsächlich mit der Schule Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Und er saß mit Hermione hier, quasi vor den Nasen ihrer Posteulen.

Harry beobachtete weiter, wie sich einer der Schatten mittlerweile von den anderen gelöst hatte und alleine als dunkler Fleck durch die Nacht schwebte. Immer größer wurde dieser Fleck und Harry stand unwillkürlich von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Harry, sieh doch", auch Hermione hatte die Eule bemerkt, die noch einmal kräftig mit den Flügeln geschlagen hatte und nun auf die Hütte zusegelte.

Hagrids Kopf schoss herum und als er nun ebenfalls aus dem Fenster sah, ergriff er rasch seinen Regenschirm und hielt in waagerecht in der Luft. Harry erinnerte dieses Bild an einen Fechter, der seinem Duellpartner gegenüberstand.

Die Eule erreichte das Fenster und landete mit einigen wenigen stabilisierenden Flügelschlägen auf der Fensterbank. Ihr Blick aus Goldschimmernden, großen runden Augen, galt Hermione.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern riss Hagrid das Fenster auf. Die Eule flog in die Hütte, landete auf dem Tisch und streckte sofort Hermione ihr Bein entgegen. Harry sah einen Umschlag daran befestigt, den Hermione hastig mit zitternden Händen löste und öffnete. Sie zog ein beigefarbenes Pergament heraus.

Harry sah, wie ihre Augen rasch die Zeilen überflogen, innehielten und wieder zurück auf eine bestimmte Stelle wanderten, wo sie verharrten. Langsam wanderte ihre Hand zum Mund und presste sie dagegen, so, als wolle sie einen Schrei unterdrücken.

Undeutlich konnte Harry Worte hören, die sie vor sich hinmurmelte, doch er konnte nichts verstehen. Mühsam stemmte er sich hoch und humpelte auf sie zu, als ihr Kopf auch schon nach oben ruckte und sie ihn fassungslos ansah. Die Hand immer noch auf den Mund gepresst sah sie wieder hinunter… Harry folgte ihrem Blick; gerne hätte er es vermieden, doch so las auch er die wenigen, in zierlicher Schrift verfassten Zeilen, die er leise vor sich hinmurmelte:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_ich bedaure es außerordentlich, Ihnen hiermit die Abmeldung der Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bestätigen zu müssen. Diese Abmeldung tritt mit sofortiger Wirkung in Kraft._

_Mit den besten Wünschen für Ihren weiteren Lebensweg verbleibe ich_

_mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus__ Dumbledore, Schulleiter_

Hermione faltete den Brief mit ruckartigen Bewegungen zusammen und versuchte ihn in die Hosentasche zu stecken. Vergeblich, wie Harry bemerkte, denn ihre Finger zitterten so sehr, dass sie ständig an der Tasche vorbei glitten. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Hermione wandte sich ab. Einen Augenblick stand sie unbeweglich im Raum, ging dann jedoch langsam zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat hinaus. Ein Hauch warmer Nachtluft schwebte in die Hütte, deren Inneres sich durch die Anwesenheit dreier Personen, eines Hippogreifs und des Hundes doch unangenehm erwärmt hatte. Einen Moment verharrte Hermione auf der Schwelle, die Hand auf dem Knauf, bis sie schließlich die Tür von außen wieder schloss.

Harry hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er danach da gestanden und die geschlossene Tür angestarrt hatte. Er vergaß das Denken, er vergaß seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, er vergaß wo er sich befand. Nur nebenbei hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch, dass er als einen Schluchzer identifizierte. „Verdammmich, verdammmich…", heulte Hagrid auf, „was ist denn nu? …Musse weg von der Schule, Harry? HARRY!"

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schlagartig lichtete sich der Nebel um ihn herum. Wortlos humpelte er zur Tür, riss sie auf und rannte wie von Sinnen um die Hütte, den Blick hektisch umherschweifend, auf der Suche nach Hermione.

Er sah sie schließlich. Nicht am Verbotenen Wald, wie er zuerst befürchtet hatte, und auch nicht in Richtung des Schlosses, sondern den Weg hinunterlaufen, der sie direkt nach Hogsmeade führen würde. Die stechenden Schmerzen an seinem Bein außer völlig Acht lassend, rannte er ihr hinterher. Er hätte hinterher nicht sagen können, ob er laut ihren Namen geschrieen hatte, oder nur verzweifelt in Gedanken; doch kurz bevor er sie eingeholt hatte, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und blieb schließlich stehen. Ihr Gesicht war starr wie eine Maske, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Das war's dann wohl", sagte sie rau und schlagartig schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, traten über und liefen in Strömen an ihren Wangen herunter. Ihre Beine hätten nachgegeben, hätte Harry sie nicht im letzten Moment festgehalten und sie an sich gedrückt.

Lange standen sie da, aneinandergeklammert, während um sie herum weitere Eulen durch die Nacht schossen, die Bäume im Wind raschelten und sich das Mondlicht über das Schloss ergoss; ganz so, als wollte es dieses Hermione noch mal neckisch vorführen. Hermiones Schluchzen verebbte nur schleppend und als sie kurz den Kopf hob, streifte ihre nasse Wange Harrys Gesicht. Rasch nahm er ihren Kopf in beide Hände und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Das ist doch nur ein Traum… bitte Harry, sag das das ein Traum ist… _bitte_!", flüsterte sie.

Bevor Harry irgendetwas hätte sagen können, schoss wie aus dem Nichts ein weiterer Schatten in dieser Nacht auf sie zu und landete kurz vor ihnen auf dem Boden. Der Schatten entpuppte sich als die gleiche Eule, die Hermione die Abmeldung Dumbledores übermittelt hatte.

Zögernd löste sich Harry von ihr und beugte sich zur Eule herunter. Doch diese hüpfte zur Seite und sah ihn entrüstet an. Ihr Blick galt abermals Hermione. Als Harry hochsah, konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass ihr Gesicht noch blasser war als zuvor und sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen gefüllt hatten. Doch sie beugte sich nun ebenfalls hinunter und löste den Zettel vom Bein der Eule.

Er war kleiner, als der vorherige Brief und als sie ihn entfaltete, konnte Harry sehen, dass die Worte bei weitem nicht mit der für Dumbledore so typisch zierlichen und akkuraten Handschrift verfasst waren. Die Schrift wirkte krakelig und machte den Eindruck, in aller Eile verfasst worden zu sein.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_es tut mir außerordentlich leid, und ich bin mit einer von jenen Personen, die es am meisten bedauern, dass Sie zurück nach Hause müssen und Ihnen ein weiterer Schulbesuch verwehrt ist. Doch alle Umstimmungsversuche von unserer Seite an die Adresse ihrer Eltern sind fehlgeschlagen. Von Professor McGonagall soll ich Ihnen die besten Grüße übermitteln; ihre Überlegungen in die Richtung, Ihre Eltern mit einem Zauber zu belegen, der sie vergessen lässt, eine Tochter zu haben, konnte ich gerade noch so abwenden. Selbstverständlich möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass mit Eintritt in die Volljährigkeit jegliche Verantwortung ihrer Eltern Sie betreffend hinfällig wird. Insofern möchte ich Ihnen schon jetzt gerne meine Einladung in unsere Schule zu entsprechender Zeit aussprechen, sofern die problematischen Umstände, die zurzeit herrschen, dies ohne Gefahr für Sie zulassen. Sollten sich noch persönliche Gegenstände im Schloss befinden, so geben Sie uns bitte durch diese Eule Bescheid._

_Mit ewig verbundenen Grüßen, meinem aufrichtigen Dank an ihre Verdienste um Hogwarts und dem Wissen, dass diese Schule eine ihrer besten Schülerinnen verlieren wird, verbleibe ich in Freundschaft._

_Ihr Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Der Zaubereiminister wird mit einer Abordnung diverser Ministeriumsangestellter der Schule ab Mitternacht in zwei Tagen einen Besuch abstatten. Auf persönlichen Wunsch des Ministers, wird die Schule nebst unmittelbarer Umgebung kurz zuvor einer eingehenden Sicherheitsüberprüfung unterzogen. Insofern möchte ich Sie bitten, rechtzeitig das Gelände zu verlassen._

_Albus_

Die Eule hatte wahrscheinlich den Auftrag erhalten, solange zu warten, bis die Empfänger fertig gelesen hatten, denn erst als Hermione den Brief sinken ließ, hüpfte sie an ihnen vorbei und stieß sich mit einem lauten Schrei in die Luft.

„Er weiß, dass ich hier bin", hauchte sie entsetzt und starrte der Eule hinterher, „aber warum… lässt er mich nicht sofort abholen?"

„Nun, wo du bist wird er erfahren haben, nachdem er die erste Eule an dich geschickt hat. Frag mich nicht wie; aber auf jeden Fall ist das Viech ziemlich schnell zurück zu ihm gekommen; wenn man bedenkt, dass man dich eigentlich rund um London vermuten könnte", sagte Harry, dem jedoch im selben Moment die Worte Dumbledores einfielen, er habe ihn all die Jahre beobachtet. Noch heute fragte er sich, _wie_.

„Jaah, schon, aber er lässt zu, dass ich hier vor seinen Augen sitze, wo man mich doch eigentlich sucht?"

„Du hast den Brief gelesen, Hermione; er bedauert es, dich gehen lassen zu müssen. Du kennst doch Dumbledore… hat der sich jemals von irgendeiner Anordnung beeindrucken lassen?", Harry grinste schief.

„Eigentlich nicht… ach verdammt, Harry", Hermione schluckte ein paar Mal und fuhr sich hektisch mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Vielleicht ist es doch besser, ich geh zurück…", sagte sie schließlich und schlang sich die Arme um ihren Körper, ganz so, als fröstle sie.

Harry schwieg. Die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, wandte er sich ab und sah hinüber zu den Lichtern Hogmeades. Er fühlte sich müde… einfach nur unendlich müde.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken; er blinzelte und blinzelte und schaffte es schließlich doch, das, was mit aller Kraft hinter seinen Augen darum kämpfte nach außen zu dringen, zurück zu zwingen.

Verschwommen nahm er über sich die Sterne wahr und unwillkürlich suchten seine Augen den Himmel ab. Jetzt hatten seine Augen eine Aufgabe und langsam versiegte in ihnen das Verlangen, die tief in ihm wütende Verzweiflung heraus zu lassen. Noch ehe er sich bewusst wurde, was er suchte, fand er es. Er entdeckte den Mars links oberhalb des Abendsterns.

Die Worte Firenzes fielen ihm wieder ein: „_Der Mars scheint hell heute Nacht."_ Mars – gleichbedeutend mit Krieg. Irgendwo hatte er mal gelesen, das wenn man die Geschichte der letzten Jahrhunderte mit der Umlaufbahn des Mars vergleicht, zu der Erkenntnis kommt, dass immer wenn sich der Mars der Erde nähert, Blut fließt… heftig und folgenschwer. Er schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Er ertrug den Anblick dieses Planeten nicht. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Sie befanden sich im Krieg!

Seine Welt und die der Muggel!

Und das Schrecklichste war, die Muggel wussten es noch nicht einmal. Dort lebte man arglos in den Tag hinein, ging seiner Arbeit nach und regte sich darüber auf, wenn der Nachbar sein Auto nicht regelmäßig wusch.

Sofort fiel ihm Onkel Vernon wieder ein. Dieser Abklatsch von Selbstverherrlichung… was wusste der denn schon in seinem beschränkten Selbst von der Gefahr, in der er und seine Famille mitsamt seinem frisch gemähtem Rasen und sorgsam gebohnerten Fliesen schwebte. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Albtraum in einer der ersten Nächte im Ligusterweg vor wenigen Wochen.

_Flashback _

_Er war gerade dabei gewesen, einem überdimensionalen Gugelhupf den Sprechenden Hut überzustülpen, als Trevor durch das Fenster gehüpft kam, mit einer Eule im Maul. Als er das Maul jedoch öffnete, verschwand er. Nur die Eule, die ihm einen Brief entgegen streckte, blieb._

_Als er gerade nach dem Brief greifen wollte, begann die Eule grauenvoll an gackernd zu Lachen und verwandelte sich vor seinen Augen in eine riesige, giftgrüne Schlange. Noch ehe Harry zu irgendeiner Reaktion fähig war, hatte die Schlange sich auch schon aufgerichtet und begonnen ihren Kopf aufzublähen. Immer dicker wurde er und nahm schließlich beinah menschliche Züge an._

_Aus dem dünnlippigen Mund wand sich eine schmale, lange Zunge hervor, die sich im gleichen Moment jedoch seltsamer Weise in eine Feder verwandelte, an der in Strömen Tinte auf den gefliesten Boden tropfte. Als Harry auf den Boden sah, bildete die Tinte Wörter, zuerst waren es zwei, dann drei…_

_Auf einmal stand Petunia neben ihm und schimpfte fürchterlich, doch Harry verstand nicht, warum sie die Schlange nicht bemerkte, die dicht vor ihr immer noch weit das Maul geöffnet hatte und die Feder, die aus ihrem schrecklichen Maul ragte, sich plötzlich in einen Zauberstab verwandelte, aus dessen Spitze jetzt der vertraute Anblick eines tödlichen grünen Blitzes schoss und die Wörter am Boden traf. Wie damals, als Tom Riddle in der Kammer des Schreckens die Wörter in der Luft verändert hatte, tauschten auch jetzt die Buchstaben aus Tinte ihren Platz und die Namen, die jetzt zu lesen waren, ließen ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen. Vernon, Petunia und Dudley._

_Er streckte die Hand aus und fuhr entsetzt über die Tinte. Sie fühlte sich seltsam warm und klebrig an und als er daraufhin verwundert seine Hand betrachtete, waren sie über und über mit Blut verschmiert und ein hässliches, hohes Lachen ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und seine Ohren klingelten, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass Voldemort über den Blutschutz Dumbledores, der an das Blut seiner Tante gebunden war, Bescheid wusste._

Danach war er mit einem Schrei aufgewacht und verschwitzt wie jedes Mal, wenn er einen seiner entsetzlichen Alpträume hatte.

Ja, Voldemort wusste davon. Harry wusste es, so wie er wusste, dass er sich jeden Moment übergeben musste. Er war ins Bad gewankt und als er wieder herauskam, hatte er beschlossen, das Haus so rasch wie möglich zu verlassen. Die Dursleys, oder zumindest Petunia, befanden sich in großer Gefahr. Harry wusste, würde sie nicht mehr leben, war der Schutz, den Dumbledore seinerzeit auf das Haus legte, nicht mehr existent. Der Aufenthaltsort Harrys würde für ihn sichtbar und Harry ihm somit ausgeliefert werden. Voldemort musste nur Petunia umbringen.

Es war noch immer Nacht gewesen und Harry war sich bewusst, dass eine übereilte Flucht rein gar nichts brachte. Er hatte weder Geld, noch etwas Essbares. Seine Kleidung befand sich allesamt in der Waschmaschine, lediglich eine Jeans und ein mittlerweile zu enges T-Shirt konnte er in diesem Moment als einigermaßen passable Kleidungsstücke vorweisen.

Nein, keine übereilte Flucht, wie vor drei Jahren; er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie er Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt aufnehmen konnte; sein Onkel hatte ihm in diesem Bezug eigenmächtiges Handeln strickt verboten. Sollte er nur den leisesten Verdacht haben, dass Harry von sich aus Verbindung mit der von Vernon verhassten Welt aufnahm, würde er ihm die nachmittäglichen Spaziergänge verbieten. Für Harry eine unerträgliche Vorstellung, den ganzen Tag in diesem Haus gefangen zu sein. Er genoss die Wanderung durch die nähere Umgebung und die Besuche bei Mrs Figg; dort fühlte er sich der Zaubererwelt nahe, wie sonst nirgends in der Muggelwelt.

Nun, Remus Lupin hatte ihm erst am Vortag eine Eule gesandt, mit der Frage, wie es ihm ginge; und Harry hatte diese Eule schon längst mit einer kurzen Nachricht an ihn zurückgeschickt. Selbstverständlich war Hedwig auf Jagd. Das war sie immer, wenn er sie mal brauchte, hatte er wütend gedacht, und sich die Stirn gerieben. Die Narbe hatte fein zu Ziepen begonnen und in Harry die Panik geschürt.

Hektisch war er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen, sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechend, wie er gefahrlos und umgehend den Ligusterweg verlassen konnte. Kurzzeitig hatte er wieder mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Besen zu benutzen, doch diesen rasch wieder verworfen. Zu riskant!

Musste er tatsächlich darauf warten, bis sich der nächste aus dem Orden bei ihm meldete um anzufragen, ob seine Familie ihn auch anständig behandelte? „_Zwei Tage noch"_, war ihm durch den Kopf geschossen; _„spätestens in zwei Tagen bekomm ich wieder Kontakt"_, hatte er sich zugeredet, „_in diesen zwei Tagen kann Voldemort zuschlagen"_, hatte sich eine andere Stimme in seinem Inneren gemeldet, wodurch er sich zornig, die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, aufs Bett geworfen hatte.

_„Wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn den Dursleys etwas zustoßen würde? Sei doch mal ganz ehrlich!"_

Harry war entsetzt hochgeschnellt. Hektisch hatte er die Beine über den Bettrahmen geschwungen und sich mit an den Bauch gepressten Händen zusammengekrümmt. Verdammt noch mal, wie konnte er nur… wie konnte er _so etwas_ auch nur denken! Nach einigem tiefen Atemholen verschwand das Übelkeitsgefühl nach und nach und erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett zurückfallen. Sirius Gesicht war in diesem Moment wieder vor seinen Augen erschienen; Harry schloss resigniert die Augen… die Frage nach dem _„Wohin?"_ stellte sich ihm in plötzlich nicht mehr, ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er den Rest seiner Ferien im Grimmaulds Place verbringen würde. Die Trauer schnürte ihm den Hals zu, aber er kämpfte verzweifelt dagegen an. Er musste hier weg, und allein das zählte.

Später am darauf folgenden Morgen, war ihm dann die Idee mit dem Wagen gekommen. Ihm war klar, dass er irgendetwas anstellen musste, dass seinen Onkel dazu brachte, ihn endgültig des Hauses zu verweisen. Seine Tante jedoch, gebunden an den Blutzauber, würde dies zu verhindern versuchen. Es würde sich zwischen den beiden wahrscheinlich ein Riesenkrach entwickeln, infolgedessen er, Harry, die Bemerkung fallen lassen konnte, dass sie ihn jederzeit loshaben könnten, wenn sie ihm nur den Kontakt zu seiner Welt ermöglichen würden.

Leider lief es nicht ganz so wie geplant, denn Onkel Vernons nagelneuer Mercedes ML430 (220 PS, Ledersitze, Sitzheizung, etc…), sollte eigentlich nur eine heftige Beule erhalten, indem Harry von seinem Fenster im ersten Stock aus, eine der wuchtigen Pflanzenschalen, die jedes Fensterbrett im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 zierten (sogar im Klo), gezielt auf die Motorhaube zu werfen gedachte. Was er jedoch nicht bedachte war, dass Onkel Vernon an diesem Tag darauf verzichtet hatte, die Handbremse anzuziehen und den ersten Gang einzulegen. Sofern das Auto keiner Erschütterung ausgesetzt wäre, oder sich niemand dagegen lehnte, bestand auch keine Gefahr, dass das Fahrzeug sich in Bewegung setzen konnte. Die Auffahrt war nicht besonders abschüssig; theoretisch jedenfalls.

Doch durch die Wucht des Aufpralls, geschah das eigentlich Unmögliche: das Fahrzeug erhielt Schub und setzte sich in Bewegung, gerade als Onkel Vernon mit einem Ledertuch in der einen und einem Politurmittel in der anderen Hand aus dem Haus getreten war. Sein Aufschrei sorgte dafür, dass in der unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft Fenster aufflogen und neugierig die Köpfe ihrer Eigentümer herausgestreckt wurden.

In einer für Vernon unglaublichen Schnelligkeit hatte er Tuch und Politur auf den Boden geschmissen und war dem immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit gewinnenden Wagen die Auffahrt hinterher gerannt. Bremsen quietschten, ein Bersten und Krachen zerbrach die mittägliche Stille rund um den Ligusterweg und wer bisher immer noch an den Fenstern gestanden hatte, war spätestens jetzt zur Tür hinausgerannt und zeigte entsetzt auf das Bild, dass sich vor Haus Nr. 4 bot. Vernons Wagen hatte einen weiteren kurzen Schub erhalten, als er über den sanft zur Straße abfallenden Bürgersteig gerollt war.

Um ein Haar wäre sogar alles noch einmal gutgegangen, denn hätte nicht zufällig ein schnittiger schwarzer BMW den Ligusterweg passiert, wäre Vernons Wagen ungehindert in den kürzlich frisch gestrichenen Gartenzaun seines Nachbarn vom Haus Nr. 7 gegenüber gerollt. Ein Schaden, der abgesehen von der lädierten Motorhaube, dennoch im Rahmen dessen gelegen hätte, was für Vernons finanzielle Verhältnisse erträglich gewesen wäre.

Denn, soviel war Harry klar, keine Versicherung würde für den Schaden aufkommen, wenn er zugab, die Blumenschale absichtlich hinuntergeworfen zu haben. Und genau das hatte er eigentlich als letztmögliches Druckmittel seinem Onkel gegenüber im Notfall einzusetzen vorgehabt, sollte sich dieser doch wider Erwarten von Tante Petunia umstimmen lassen, ihn, Harry, weiterhin im Haus wohnen zu lassen.

Nun, Vernons Wagen erreichte nur leider nie des Nachbars Zaun, dafür gab es eine beeindruckende Konfrontation mit diesem schnittigen BMW, den Harry kürzlich in einem Werbespot gesehen hatte. Und nachdem Vernon endlich den Mund zubekommen hatte, und erfolgreich diese ekelhaften würgenden Geräusche wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte er sich langsam umgedreht. Er schien zu suchen, hatte Harry festgestellt und sich noch weiter aus seinem Fenster gelehnt. Unten konnte er die Splitter der Schale auf dem ansonsten penibel gekehrten Sandsteinfliesen liegen sehen. In diesem Moment schon hatte Vernon den Kopf gehoben und ihre Blicke sich getroffen.

„Umbringen, dich… umbringen… ich… bringe… DICH UUUUmmm… du… DU… DU HURENSOHN!" Mit einem Satz war Vernon aus Harrys Blickfeld verschwunden und schon hörte er ihn die Treppen hochjagen.

Kurz darauf flog mit einem Schlag die Tür zu seinem bisherigen Zimmer nahezu aus den Angeln und Vernon war mit einem Schritt bei ihm, hatte ihn am Hals gepackt und geschüttelt. Harry, der nun schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit in den Würgegriff genommen wurde, hielt verzweifelt die Luft an und wandte sich unter Vernons fleischigen Händen. Die Zeit schien für ihn stillzustehen; er fühlte, wie seine Beine nachgaben, der Magen rebellierte und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren immer mehr zunahm. Mit einemmal kam er frei und fiel auch schon kraftlos auf den Boden.

Er konnte fühlen, wie man ihn umdrehte und gleich darauf den engen Halsausschnitt seines T-Shirts zerriss; in seinem Kopf verschwamm alles; sein Denken erlahmte und nur noch schemenhaft nahm er Gestalten um sich herum war. Seine Augen tränten und ihm wurde jäh bewusst, dass er die Augen weit aufgerissen haben musste. Schon wurde ihm der Kopf nach hinten gebogen und er fühlte etwas Weiches auf seinem Mund. Warm strömte etwas in seine Mundhöhle, floss die Atemwege hinab und ergoss sich über seine Bronchien hinein in die Lungen. Dies wiederholte sich ein paar Mal. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft und dieser unerträgliche Druck auf seinem Brustkorb, den er in diesem Moment erst bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, ließ langsam nach.

„Er atmet wieder", sagte eine Stimme, und noch in seinem Schock konnte er aus ihr die Erleichterung heraushören. Er konnte Schreie hören; ja, mehrere Leute schrieen miteinander. Noch ehe er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, fühlte er sich hochgehoben und dann lag er auf etwas Weichem. Er hatte sich gewünscht, die Schreie würden aufhören. Denn er war müde und empfand urplötzlich den sehnlichsten Wunsch, nur noch zu schlafen.

Doch als er gerade dabei war, sich zusammenzurollen, wurde er erneut brutal herumgerissen und die gleiche Stimme herrschte ihn an, er dürfte jetzt auf gar keinen Fall einschlafen. Er erkannte sie als die von Tonks.

So entkam er schließlich Onkel Vernons Würgegriff und aus dem Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Irgendwann im Grimmauldplace sollte sich diese Stimme in seinem Kopf noch einmal melden, die gefragt hatte, was so schlimm wäre, würde den Dursleys etwas zustoßen; doch noch ehe sie ihn mit der Erinnerung an Vernons Mordversuch drangsalieren konnte, war er auch schon von seinem Bett aufgesprungen und durch das einsame Haus am Grimmauldplace gelaufen, in stiller Selbstzerfleischung aus Trauer um Sirius, um sich schließlich in der einsamen Küche einen Tee zu machen.

_Flashback Ende _

„Harry?", die leise, erstickte Stimme Hermiones riss ihn eiskalt wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen und er drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu ihr um.

„Du, ich… ich möchte wirklich nicht weg. Aber was soll ich denn tun? Die haben mich einfach so abgemeldet… ich hab kein Recht mehr, hier zu sein…", Hermiones Stimme versagte kurz, ehe sie weiter sprach, „ich will nicht, dass du mir böse bist…"

Harry hätte am liebsten seinen Zorn herausgeschrieen, als er sie so hilflos dastehen sah und wieder diese Fassungslosigkeit in ihm hoch kochte, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass es zukünftig keine Hermione mehr auf Hogwarts geben sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie er Malfoy am 1. September gegenübertreten würde. Nein, er wusste es wirklich nicht. Würde er ihn schlagen? Würde er ihn hinterrücks verfluchen? Oder ihn einfach nur anschreien; ihn demütigen, ihm wehtun…? Er wusste es nicht.

„Du meinst also nicht, dass sich deine Eltern doch noch umstimmen lassen?", fragte Harry in einem Anflug aus Hilflosigkeit, obwohl er sofort einsah, dass diese Frage reines Wunschdenken war.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht", entgegnete Hermione leise. „Und ich weiß auch mit Sicherheit noch nicht, wie ich die beiden restlichen Schuljahre überstehen soll. Ich hab solche Angst um dich, Harry! Eine solch wahnsinnige Angst. Ich hab durch die Sache mit deinen Träumen gesehen, wie einfach dich Voldemort fassen kann. Du hättest im Ministerium so leicht sterben können; das gleiche gilt für all die Jahre zuvor… es hat nie viel gefehlt. Aber im Ministerium wurde mir das erst so richtig bewusst. Ich weiß nicht wieso erst dort…"

Sie fuhr sich kopfschüttelnd über die Augen, „und ich hab dich davor noch angefahren, von wegen, dass du immer nur den Helden spielen willst. Dabei hast du es doch bloß gut gemeint. Du meinst es doch immer bloß gut…", sie presste die Faust auf den Mund und suchte Harrys Blick, „ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen… Harry… es tut mir leid, dass ich damals so reagiert habe", erneut liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

Harry trat fassungslos einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Hey, du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen…", doch sofort schnitt sie ihm alle weiteren Worte ab.

„Doch, ich hab dir damit wehgetan, dass hab ich dir angemerkt. Und das Schlimmste ist, tief in mir wollte ich das auch. Ich wollte dich verletzen, weil ich so wütend auf dich war… weil du schon wieder so… kopflos in die Gefahr rennen wolltest. Mich hat das geärgert, weil, das ist so typisch für dich. Dabei hättest du dich doch bloß abzusichern brauchen…"

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich; ihm war, als sei eiskaltes Wasser über ihn geschüttet worden. Hermione hatte anscheinend gemerkt, dass sie einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hatte, denn sie biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte Harry unsicher an. Harry hatte nie mit ihr über die Schuldgefühle geredet, die ihn seit Sirius Tod quälten. Ihr nie im Detail den Schmerz mitgeteilt, den er durch den Verlust seines Paten empfand; doch anhand Hermiones Reaktion wurde ihm sofort bewusst, dass sie ahnte, wie es um ihn bestellt war. Das war es ja, was er unter anderem an seiner Freundschaft mit Hermione schätze.

Unwillkürlich dachte er an die Prophezeiung und daran, dass er vielleicht sogar irgendwann einmal bereit dazu sein würde, dieses Wissen mit jemandem zu teilen. Unter Harrys Füßen knirschte der Kies, als er mit dem rechten Fuß ein Steinchen über den Gehweg schob.

„Warum hauen wir nicht einfach gemeinsam ab?"

Die Worte waren einfach aus ihm rausgepurzelt, noch bevor Harry darüber überhaupt nachgedacht hatte, und einen langen Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, so dass er fast schon entschuldigend ihren Blick suchte und seine dummen Gedanken wieder revidieren wollte, doch Hermione starrte ihn auf einmal mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Verblüffung und Überraschung an.

„Na ja, ich meinte ja bloß… es war nur ein Vorschlag…", er verstummte augenblicklich, als Hermiones Augen zu leuchten begannen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
